Wishes
by Adriane Star
Summary: a girl has a spell on her she looks ugly during the day and when she falls asleep shes beautiful her wish is to be normal so she can have her friends back, she will have to trust her friends and defeat the Blood Spiral, and keep her ancestors unbelievable death from happening to herself If You see me sign off as ZhalM101 i changed my name from Zhaliamoon101 to now the name of my OC
1. Adriane's profile

I do not mean to insult any one who looks like the character i just thought how she looks so sorry if i insulted you

I OWN NOTHING

* * *

Wishes

Chapter 1

Adriane's profile

Name: Adriane Star

Hair color: Reddish-Orange and strait (when she's awake) Black and wavy (when she's asleep)

Eye color: Navy blue (when she's awake) Dark brown (when she's asleep)

Skin color: Tan (when she's awake) Pale almost white (when she's asleep)

Lip color: Pale pink (when she's awake) Dark red (when she's asleep)

Personality and Life: she is strong and smart, because she is of the Star family she is the protectors of the Casterwills she was good friends with Lucas and Sophie Casterwill and when their house was burned down her family was targeted by the Blood Spirals as well, Shauna had come after her family and killed her mother, father, and brother, Shauna had look at her and said "aren't you a pretty little face, I can take care of that" she casted a spell on Adriane to where she looked ugly Shauna let her go for reasons unknown.

Adriane grew up in the orphanage meeting Den and Harrison; she became an older sister to them but had left to live up to her name to protect the Casterwills.


	2. The Strange Girl

I do not mean to insult any one who looks like the character i just thought how she looks so sorry if i insulted you

I OWN NOTHING

* * *

Chapter 2

The Strange Girl

The huntik team, Den, Harrison, Lucas and his team were running for their lives the Blood Spiral hot on their tails they were after Zhalia for being a spy, Harrison for betraying them and Lucas, his team, and Sophie for just being Casterwills. They continued to run the Blood Spiral chased them, Sophie pointed out a cave to hide in.

"We are so dead we are so dead" Harrison repeated

"Were not dead" Den said trying to calm his brother down

"Your not but I am" Harrison said

"Shut up their coming" Lucas said it was all quiet then the heard voices

"I thought they went this way" said one voice

"Shauna and Wind won't be happy that we lost them" said another

"Don't remind me" said the first

"They couldn't have gotten fa-"the second one was cut of the group heard him fall with a loud _THUD _and then another loud_ THUD _came Lucas looked out of the cave carefully to see both of them knocked out on the ground

"Hey guys! Come look at this" He said

"Wow what happened here" Lok said

"I'm Not sure but who ever did this was pretty well trained" Lucas said

"Well I'll take that as a compliment" the her a girls voice it sounded husky but sweet they all turn to see a girl in a black cloak they could see she was wearing a dark green midriff top with short sleeves and a long turtle neck, dark blue jeans with a whole in the shin of it and a dark brown belt, dark green gloves with square wholes in the middle, and dark green high healed wedged boots no one could see her face

"Who are you?" Sophie asked suspiciously before the girl could say any thing her hood was blown off by the wind to she off a very ugly girl she had reddish-orange hair, navy blue eyes, tan skin, and pale pink lips then the girl said

"My name is Adriane Star protector of the Casterwills" the girl said Den and Harrison stood there staring "Hey Kiddos how you been doing" She said to them

"Fine, but you said you were going to live up to your name, not risk you life protecting people" Den said

"Well I am my family, the Stars, have always protected the Casterwills" She said, Lucas and Sophie thought for a moment

"I know that name" Sophie said finally

"Their were plenty of Stars you might have had a family of them as protectors" Adriane said

"What do you mean _were_?" Zhalia asked

"I'm the last member of the Star family everyone else was killed by the Blood Spiral" Adriane said they all looked at her with shock.


	3. An Unwanted And Unremembered Past

Chapter 3

An Unwanted And Unremembered Past

Casterwill Mansion Venice, Italy 9:00 P.M

"I'm still getting used to this place" Harrison said as he walked through the door

"I've seen bigger" Adriane said

"Oh really?" Sophie asked

"Yeah I have, I am a Casterwill protector, I've been all over the world and been to at least a thousand mansions" Adriane responded

"You're kidding right?" Den asked

"Nope, and truth be told I actually like hotel rooms better" Adriane said

"I have to agree with you" Zhalia said

"Yeah I just keep getting lost in these big houses" Adriane said it made everyone laugh everyone except Sophie "well I think I'm going to bed if you don't mind princess" Adriane stated Sophie was startled by what she called her

"LeBlanche, can you show her to a room?" Sophie asked

"Of coarse my lady" he responded and showed Adriane to a room

"Wow Sophie I'm surprised that you didn't explode on her after she called you princess" Lok said in surprise

"Shut up" she said making him laugh "who does she think she is calling me princess" she mumbled only Zhalia heard her making her chuckle "I really don't trust her, she seems like she's keeping something"

"She is, she prefers to keep her past to her self she hasn't even told Den and I about her past and were the one's she trust's the most" Harrison

"That is suspicious to me" Sophie said

"Just because she doesn't like to talk about her past doesn't make her suspicious, maybe she just doesn't want to remember her past" Zhalia said leaning against the wall

"Yeah something might have happened that traumatized her, like you and that fire" Lane said

"She did tell us one thing but she told not to tell anyone" Den said

"Please tell us it might help Sophie trust her more" Dante said

"All right, she told us that when she was ether four or five, someone broke into her house and murdered her mother, father, and older brother in front of her and left her alive, that's why now she always lock's her door every night" Den said

"She really doesn't want to relive that" Harrison added

"Hey Lucas what happened the Star family that protected us?" Sophie asked knowing that her brother remembered more than she did

"I went to their house after the fire in hopes that my friend was at home and that you might of went there, to find the entire family murdered, all except my friend she was gone… I think the worst pact about that is that I don't even remember my friend's name" Lucas a very sad face as he recalled his story

Adriane POV

I heard Lucas tell his story, since I have the room next to the tea room `_so he forgot my name_` I thought `_probably best if he doesn't remember me_` I look completely different from when I was younger, the spell Shauna put on me doesn't affect me when I'm a sleep so I have to lock my door at night so no one asks any questions, Like my old room mate at the orphanage I didn't know that I look normal till I got her and she started asking questions, I had to do a simple mind spell on her and get her a different room for her and I said that I didn't want another roommate. I finally went to sleep,

"_Mom, Dad, big brother" I said seeing them all dead the woman that killed them standing their above them she looked over at me and said "aren't you a pretty little face, I can take care of that" she cast a spell on me it turned my beautiful wavy black hair a strange reddish-orange color and strait, my dark chocolate brown eyes a navy blue color, my blood red lips a pale pink, and my pale white skin to tan the woman left with a laugh. I heard a knock on the door I hid in the hall closet and looked through a crack to see my best friend Lucas walking in the door he yelled "Hello! Adriane are you here, hello anyone" I saw him see my family dead I was about to go out and talk to him because I needed a friend, But would he recognize me? I doubt it. Soon he left and I looked in the mirror in the hall to see my self ugly._

I woke with a start it always scared me remembering that night `_why does that always scare me_` I asked my self


	4. The Mission

Chapter 4

The Mission

3rd person POV

"Seekers we've got a mission" Dante said as he walked into the Library everyone looked up from their books

"Where are we going?" Den asked anxiously wanting to have an adventure and some fun

"The Amazon Jungle" Dante answered "To find the legendary titan of honor, Saphia"

"Another Casterwill Titan" Sophie said to Adriane who was leaning on a wall and just rolled her eyes and said

"The legendary titan of honor was a Star family artifact not a Casterwill"

"No its not" Sophie

"Actually it is Sophie" Dante said "That's why Adriane is coming with us; she is the only one who can bond with it"

"What? No!" Sophie said

"You got a problem with that princess?" Adriane asked

"Yes, and stop calling me that" Sophie retorted

"Hey stop it you two" Lok said

"Stay out of this Lok" Sophie yelled at her boyfriend, Adriane just walked to a bookshelf and grabbed a book labeled _Ancient Titans Through out history _and turned to the page with the legendary titan of honor Saphia it said it belonged to a Star

"I am the only one who can bond with it" Adriane said Sophie growled self concisely

The Amazon Jungle

Adriane's POV

We walked through the Amazon Jungle Sophie hasn't talk to me since we had are fight which I'm glad she asked like a spoiled brat when she was younger she was so nice, but now I think she acts like this because of the fire that happened years ago and by what Zhalia told me about her betraying the team and now Sophie has a hard time trusting people, I know she would trust me if she knew I was her and her brother's old friend, but I wont tell them because I know they would not believe me.

"Hey Zhalia" I whispered to her

"Yeah?" she said

"Why did you trust the organization?" I asked

"Because it gave me a chance to get out of the orphanage" She responded

"Yeah I probably would of done that to if it meant getting out of there, if I hadn't decided to live up to my family name" I said and I meant it

"Thanks, that makes me feel better" She said

"Hey that's what friends are for right? They help each other" I said with a smile and she gave a small smile and said

"Yeah it is"

"Hey Zhalia, can it tell you something? I can trust you right?" I asked

"Of course you can you are my friend" She said

"I'm-" I started but I was cut off by Dante

"Were here, Adriane you should go first"

"Alright" I said I leaned over to Zhalia and said "I'll tell you later" I walked into the cave in front of me and as soon I stepped into it the floor fell through and I let out a scream, and I looked up from were I stood I the hole

"Adriane! Are you alright?" I Heard Zhalia say

"I'm fine just don't come this way, stay there, there's a small tunnel down here I'll check it out" I said and I walked down the tunnel with the light of bolt flare.


	5. Saphia, The Lengendary Titan of Honor

Chapter 5

Saphia, The Legendary Titan Of Honor

Zhalia POV

"Adriane! Are you alright" I yelled I look down to see my new friend standing up

"I'm fine just don't come this way, stay there, there's a small tunnel down here I'll check it out" she said I watched her walk down the tunnel using _boltflair_

'I hope she'll be alright' I thought

We all went and set up camp near by I sat by the camp fire 'I wonder what she was going to tell me' I thought 'it seemed like it was pretty important by the way she said it' Dante broke into my thoughts

"Worried about Adriane?"

"Yeah, it wouldn't bother me if I knew she was coming back, because I don't know, I'm scared" I said I could not believe I just said that but she is my friend

"Adriane will be alright she is a very strong girl" he said

"Yes I know, but she was about to tell me something before she went in I just keep thinking about it" I said he put his hand on my shoulder and said

"Don't worry she'll tell you when she gets back" it made me smile I looked at the fire lost in thought and I finally fell a sleep

Adriane's POV

I walked through the dark tunnel; finally I came into a chamber the walls made of ivory and lapis-lazuli it reminded me of a night sky a loud booming voice said

"Welcome young Star"

"Huh? How do you know my last name?" I said

"Only Star family members are a loud in this chamber" the voice

"So the floor fell through because I'm a Star?" I said

"Yes" It said

"Really that's a good way to get someone killed" I said the voice went silent so I began to walk forward to a large ivory stand where a beautiful amulet it was made of twisted silver and a lapis-lazuli

"Saphia the legendary titan of honor" the voice said I went back through the tunnel and use _hiperstride_ to get out of the holeto see the small camp and Zhalia fast a sleep on Dante's shoulder '_how cute_' I thought, I heard a voice

"Good to see you alive" I turned around to find Lucas

"Thanks, it turns out the reason the floor fell through is because I'm a Star" I said

"You have got to be kidding" he said

"I'm not, but the upside to almost falling to my doom I got the legendary titan of honor, Saphia" I said

"That's awesome" he said "Well good night I'm going to bed"

"Night" I said I really missed him I even missed his sister


	6. A Secret Told

Chapter 6

A Secret Told

Somewhere in the Amazon Jungle

Adriane POV

I let out a sigh 'I wish I could tell him' I thought 'but I can't' so I decided to sleep up in a tree so no one would see me asleep, I climbed a high tree near by

"Hey! Adriane!" I heard a voice say I looked down and saw Zhalia "What are you doing up there?"

"I'm not a very trusting person" I yelled down

"Well come on, it's time to eat" she said

"All right" I said and jumped down "Hey Zhalia do you by chance remember what I was about to tell you?"

"Yeah, it's kind of been bothering me, because the way you said it, it sounded pretty important" she said

"That's because it is I haven't told any one, not even Den and Harrison" I said

"Well you going to tell me or not? I can keep a secret" she said

"When I fall asleep I look completely different, My hair is black and wavy, my eyes are dark brown, pale white skin, and blood red lips, it seems hard believe but it's true, Shauna put a spell on me when I was young" I said hoping she would believe me

"I do believe you" she said

"Really?" I said

"Yes, I've seen what Shauna's capable of, what I don't understand is why she did it" she said

"The Blood Spiral didn't just go after the Casterwills, they went after the Stars as well, and they can't necessarily kill the Casterwills if they have protectors protecting them" I said

"That's true but another thing I wonder is why Shauna let you live" She said

"That's even unknown to me" I said, we made it back to the camp it's so amazing to tell someone my secret 'now why can't I tell Lucas' I thought 'Oh Yeah He wouldn't believe me' I got my food and sat down next to Lane

"Good morning" she said

"Good morning" I said I gave a smile she smiled back; she was always so nice I may become good friends with her just like I did with Zhalia

"Hey where'd you sleep at last night?" she asked

"In a tree" I answered she gave me the 'why' look "I'm not a very trusting person, and I did stayed up a little last night keeping watch for any Blood Spiral" I said

"Really? You must be tired" she said

"Not really I was trained to stay awake with little to no sleep, so don't worry about it" I said

"Wow! That's cool" she said

"I guess you could say that" I said

We set off back to civilization I walked up to Lane because she started to fall behind "Hey you alright?" I asked

"I guess, I feel like there's something more I could do to help out" she said

"Hey there's one big reason I met you and that's because I'm a protector, but I can't protect everyone because I'm only one person, If I train you that's one less Casterwill to protect" I said

"So what you're saying is you would train me?" she asked

"Yes if you willing to learn, but there is one thing that I have to tell you" I said "Can keep a secret?" I asked

"Of coarse I can" she said

"I look completely different when I'm asleep; my hair is black and wavy, my eyes are dark brown, my skin is tan, and my lips are blood red, if you don't believe me I understand" I said scared of telling another person

"I do believe you, I know you would never lie to me" she said "But how do look the way you do?" she asked

"Shauna put a spell on me when I was younger, The Blood Spiral hunted down the Star family along with the Casterwills" I said

"That's why you're the last Star" she said

"Yep, you can't necessarily kill the Casterwill when they have protectors" I said

"No kidding" she said we talked until Dante and the others stopped

"Were going to stop here for the night" Dante said

Same place 9:00 pm

Third person POV

Adriane sat around the fire 'I should find a tree to sleep in tonight, either that or I bunk with Lane in her tent, now that she knows my secret' she thought

"Couldn't sleep?" she turned around to see Lucas

"No just keeping watch" she said he came over and sat down by her there was a strange silence broken by Adriane "So why are you awake?"

"Couldn't sleep" he said "Why are you staying up so much each night you look exhausted?"

"I do it because I want to live up to my family name, to protect the Casterwills" She said

"You sound just like my old friend she always wanted to be like her parents and protects me and Sophie" he said

"Yeah I guess, so why don't you talk about her much?" Adriane asked knowing that it was her he was talking about her

"It's kind of sad she disappeared along time ago, and don't tell anyone got that" he said

"I know I'm not stupid" Adriane said

"Night" He said

"Night" Adriane said 'Lucas as cold as ever, I'm not the least bit surprised' she thought, she climbed up a near by tree an fell asleep


	7. Let The Training Begin, Finding a Friend

Chapter 7

Let the Training Begin and Finding a Old Friend

Adriane's POV

I woke up and jumped down from the tree and went to get breakfast I sat down next to Lane

"You know Adriane you can share a tent with me, although Zhalia is my only roommate" Lane said

"Thanks I just might, I've already told Zhalia and I'm getting tried of sleeping in trees" I whispered the last part we both smiled Zhalia came over and sat down next to me

"So I see I'm not the only one you told" she said

"Yeah, I have to say I am happy to tell people my secret, especially my two new best friends" I said we all smiled

"You three seem to like whispering" Sophie said

"Yeah Sophie" I said sarcastically

"Humph" She said and turned her head away, it made Zhalia and Lane chuckle we heard Dante's Holotome go off it was Metz

"Dante stay there, you can't come back to Venice the Blood Spiral's and the Organization have taken of the city you and the others have to protect the Casterwills" Metz said

"Of course, be careful" Dante said to his old mentor

"I will" Metz said then signed out

"Alright seekers, I guess were stuck here for a while" Dante said

"Hey Lane" I whispered over to her "We could start training today if you want"

"Sure" She whispered

"How come you guys haven't told me about training" Zhalia whispered joining are conversation

"Yeah I should have told you" I whispered

"Mind if I join you? I could use some new moves" Zhalia whispered

"Of course you can" I whispered Zhalia smiled and so did Lane which made me smile

"What's making you three so happy, were stuck here it the middle of the jungle" Sophie asked

"I just love the jungle; the flora, the fauna, and just being around nature makes me happy" I said

"What about the bugs eating us alive?" Sophie asked

"I guess the only eat little princesses" I said

"Stop calling me princess" She said

"Oh sorry what should I call you? Huh" I said with sarcasm

"Sophie that's it" She said I just rolled my eyes

"Lane, Zhalia come on lets get to work" I said we walk off to start training

**Zhalia's POV **

We started to walk off as we walked Adriane kept looking back to make sure nobody was following us "Adriane why are so worried about people following us" I asked

"Because the techniques I going to show you are only supposed to be used by Stars" She said

"Then why are you showing us?" Lane asked

"Because I trust you to and I know that you will not tell anyone" She said

'Wow she actually trusts me and earlier when she called me her best friend' I thought 'I glad; unlike Sophie who still doesn't trust me'

**Adriane POV**

We began to train "All right the first spell I want to show you is called _Shadow step_" I said and I appeared behind Zhalia and Lane they turned around "When you do this spell focus on the shadows around you keep you mind on that" Zhalia got it easily but Lane had a hard time "Lane its ok if you can't get it not every one can focus on shadow, especially someone like you very kind and can see only light" I said

"Yeah your right, is there any spells that I can use?" She asked

"Plenty, my favorite is called _Mind sweep_ it allows me to read anyone's mind including yours" I said "The trick is to focus on your opponent and keep eye contact" Lane looked strait into my eyes and said the spell and gasped

"I didn't know that you were Lucas's old friend" she said

"Hey there are something's that I haven't told you" I said

"Well are you going to tell us? I mean we are your friends" Zhalia said

"Yeah I am" I started my story "Shauna casted a spell on me it turned my beautiful wavy black hair a strange reddish-orange color and strait, my dark chocolate brown eyes a navy blue color, my blood red lips a pale pink, and my pale white skin to tan the woman left with a laugh. I heard a knock on the door I hid in the hall closet and looked through a crack to see my best friend Lucas walking in the door he yelled "Hello! Adriane are you here, hello anyone" I saw him see my family dead I was about to go out and talk to him because I needed a friend, But I didn't. Soon he left and I looked in the mirror in the hall to see my self ugly

"So you really are his old friend" Lane said

"Yeah" I said

"The story is sadder when you tell it" Zhalia said

"Yeah" I repeated

**The Seekers Camp three hour's later **

Lane, Zhalia, and I are back at camp I sat down around the fire

"Aren't you going to sleep?" Lane asked

"I will later" I said

"All right" she said I sat alone in silence for awhile thinking 'I can't believe I told them' I thought 'even if they are my friends' a voice broke through my thoughts

"So, why didn't you tell me?" I turned to see Lucas he always knows when I'm out here or something

"Tell you what?" I asked

"That you're my old friend from about 13 years ago" He said

"How'd you find out?" I asked he sat down next to me

"I kind of spied on you when you were training" he said

"Oh why would you do that?" I asked

"Two reasons, One you three whispering made me suspicious about what you were doing" He said

"Just like your sister" I said he rolled his eyes

"And Two I had a sneaking suspicion that you were (and I was right) my old friend" he said

"So did you really forget my name?" I asked

"I yeah I did although I feel very stupid that I did" he said it made me laugh "So you told Zhalia and Lane before me huh"

"Yes I really didn't think you'd believe me, I extremely surprised that Zhalia and Lane believed me" I said with an awkward laugh

"Why didn't you talk to me that day?" he asked

"Because I doubted that you'd believe me" I said

"I might not have believed you but I might have" He said again it made me laugh

"Well night I'm going to sleep" I said walking to the tent I am now sharing with Zhalia and Lane

"Night" He said


	8. A Family Vist

Chapter 8

A Family Visit

**Adriane's POV**

I woke up the next morning feeling like a winner '_I might have not told him, but at least he finally knows_' I thought '_I now have my old friend back_' I smiled I woke Zhalia and Lane up and we went to breakfast

"Morning" Lok said

"Morning" I said

"Now that everyone's here I want to say, my mom called last night and said we could stay at her house for awhile" Lok said

"Really?" Sophie said excitedly

"Yes really, as long as we don't tell Cathy about seekers and don't cause any trouble we can stay there" He said

"Yes we can finally get out of this jungle" Sophie said I rolled my eyes

"Looks like were going to Ireland" Dante said

"Oh yippy" Zhalia said with sarcasm I could see some annoyance in her eyes

**Zhalia's POV**

'_Oh this is just great_' I thought '_having to see that annoyance, Scarlet_' I walked away after finishing my breakfast Adriane walked up behind me

"Hey are you alright?" she asked me

"I've been better" I said

"What's up? You know you can tell me anything" She said with persistence

"There's a seeker in Ireland named Scarlet she has this crush on Dante, it makes me mad how she is always trying to take him from me" I said I can't believe I just told her that

"Jealousy is a horrible thing Zhalia just know that and I doubt that Dante would betray you like that I can tell he likes you to much" She said

"Thanks that makes my feel better" I said

"And I'll stay close by you to keep you calm around her ok" She said with a smile

"Again thanks" I said and gave a smile

**Lane's POV**

We got to Ireland easily but I could tell Adriane was on edge she would track each person that past us with her eyes and I understood why, she is the Casterwill protector, she may be strong but she is still only one person protecting four people and I've only started my training so she is pretty much on her own. I can't believe how green it is here, I mean I've been to so many places but this is just amazing I looked over to Adriane; she kept looking back with suspicion '_what's up with her?_' I thought '_this is worse than earlier' _I watched her walk up to Lucas and tell him something he nodded and she walked slower behind everyone '_what the heck?_' I thought '_what's going on?_'

**Adriane's POV**

I Looked back many times there's someone following us and I know it I walked up to Lucas and said "Someone's following us be ready" He nodded his head and I fell behind to keep watch when the Blood Spiral attacked I called out my favorite and my power bounded titan Shadin the titan was a ninja with black hair tied back in a ponytail, she had navy blue eyes a dark blue lightning streak down her face she wore a blue and black outfit a silver sword

"Power bounded Shadin protect the Casterwills" I said the ninja nodded her head and jumped in front of Sophie who was about to be attacked by a Blood Spiral and defended her, I took out another amulet "Come on out Cardigan" I called and a centaur woman with a bow and a quiver of arrows and my titan jumped into action and although one of the Blood Spiral sent and large spell at Lane and Cardigan protected her and was sent back to her amulet 'how is that possible Cardigan is one of my strongest titans' I thought I reached into my pocket and pulled out three titan amulets 'I'll have to use Saphia'

"Help me protect, legendary titan of honor, Saphia" I said everyone looked at me with shock when a warrior with dark blue hair and ivory skin she wore blue outfit white boots and gloves and two a lapis-lazuli and ivory swords and a lapis-lazuli mask across her face she went and joined Shadin to fight the Blood Spiral and easily beat them all and I watched around and used _Shadow step_ to knock out one last blood spiral Shadin, Saphia return the two return to their amulets after that I passed out

**Zhalia's POV**

I watched Adriane pass out after returning her titans to their amulets Lucas picked her up and carried her to the Lambert's house we mad it there and Sandra Lambert opened the door and was very surprised to see Adriane passed out in Lucas' arms "Oh dear what happened?" she said

"Adriane passed out after fighting a large group of Blood Spiral" I said

"Well come in, come in" she said Lucas put Adriane on the couch "Will she be alright?" She said

"She just passed out from exhaustion" I said "She'll be fine"

"Oh good" she said 'but why does she look like she does when she's awake, instead of when she asleep?' I thought


	9. Nova's profile

Nova's Profile

Name: Nova Star

Hair color: Bleach blonde almost white

Eye color: Off white

Skin color: Tan

Lip color: Dark red

Personality and Life: Nova is Adriane's cousin and the two became close after Adriane left the orphanage until they were attacked and they both thought each other were dead, Now Nova is working for the Huntik foundation and is working with Scarlet Byrne


	10. Another Star?

Chapter 10

Another Star?

**Zhalia's POV**

Adriane is passed out on the Lambert's couch and we were all are just relaxing Lane was sitting out side and I went out and sat next to her under a large tree "Hey Lane can I ask you a favor?" I said

"Of course" she said "You are my friend"

"If Adriane isn't awake if or should I say when Scarlet comes here can you keep me calm? Because I really, really hate her" I asked

"Of course, so Adriane said she would help you?" she asked

"Yeah, hey do you know why she looks like she does when she's awake after she passed out?" I asked

"I don't know, that I'll be some to ask her she wakes up" she said we both went back inside we both talked with Mrs. Lambert when the door bell rang Mrs. Lambert opened the door to reveal Scarlet Byrne and a girl she wore a long sleeved dark green midriff shirt with a blue-green shirt over top it had brown lining the bottom of it and the sleeves and two holes on the shoulders they were also lined with brown, she had on dark blue-green jeans that went down to her knees the right knee has a hole in it and the left thigh had a string covered hole, she also had a green belt with two chains and a green pocket she was wearing boots that wear green, brown and blue-green and blue-green gloves with a tattered hole in the middle, but the way she dressed wasn't the weird thing she had long spiky bleach blond hair it looked almost white and her eyes were a off white her skin tan and her lips blood red

"Everyone this is my partner Nova" Scarlet said gesturing to the strange girl, the girl, Nova, looked at Adriane and her eyes went wide

"What happened to Adriane?" Nova asked

"She passed out from exhaustion. How do you know Adriane?" I asked

"She's my cousin" she responded

"Wait that means you're a Star" Lane said

"Yep Nova Star, ironic how my name sounds a lot like the new dolls Novi Stars" Nova said with a laugh

"Hey what's going on? were am I?" Adriane who just woke up said she looked over and Nova "Huh? Nova how is it possible, I though you were dead"

"I could say the same thing to you" Nova said

"So I see you joined the Huntik Foundation" Adriane said

"Yeah, I see you're still protecting Casterwills" Nova said

"Yeah" Adriane said

**Adriane's POV**

I can't believe that my cousin is alive she was more like a sister to me, I could tell Zhalia was starting to get annoyed from Scarlet flirting with Dante so I took her, Lane and Nova out side and sat under a large tree in the back yard "It's so nice outside today" I said

"Yeah it is. Thanks a lot Adriane for helping me" Zhalia said "Hey Nova how do you put up with Scarlet?"

"It's really hard, Adriane you better be careful she might steel Lucas away from you" Nova said

"What? What are you talking about?" I said

"Oh come on! I can tell you like him, and he likes you" Nova said I could feel myself turning 30 shades of red "I knew it"

"Shut up!" I said

"Adriane you are so easy to pick on" she said

"Shut up" I repeated

"Adriane, have you told Lucas about being his old friend?" Nova asked

"Actually he found out by himself" I said

"How?" Zhalia asked

"He spied on us the day we trained" I said I got a look from Nova "Hey this is before I realized you are still alive and I'd had four Casterwills to protect"

"Alright you got a point there" Nova said

"So now four people know your secret Adriane" Lane said

"Yep…I wonder how the Blood Spiral found us" I said

"I don't know" Lane said we heard a scream and I knew it was the Blood Spiral

"Come on out Shadin" I said the blue and black ninja appeared "Power bounded Shadin combined _Shadow step_" I said both Shadin and I went into the Lamberts house we both fought off at least two dozen Blood Spiral when Shauna came into the room 'oh dear god' I thought

"Well, well, well if it isn't the little Star brat" she said with a very strong Russian accent

"Long time no see although I quite happy about the no see part" I said "Help me protect legendary titan of honor, Saphia" the blue haired warrior fought beside me and Shadin "Saphia power bond with me" the titan eyes got gold tints in them and the lapis-lazuli on her swords and mask got gold flakes in them, now with two power bonded titans I was ready to fight my worst nightmare, Shauna, the evil Blood Spiral member, the person who killed my entire family and turned me the way I am, made me lose my best friend of thirteen years and made me think my sister (cousin) dead "I swear that will protect the Casterwills from you" I said

"Good luck" Shauna said her eyes narrowed "Save this battle for another time Star girl" she and the rest of the Blood Spirals left out the windows and doors

"Get back here" I said

"Adriane calm down, you'll get to fight her another day" Lucas said to her

"Right, Saphia, Shadin return" I said '_another day, just wait another day Adriane_' I thought


	11. A Trip to the Past

Chapter 11

A Trip to the Past

**Adriane's POV**

"We can't stay here anymore" I said

"Why can't we?" Lok said

"Because one, the Blood Spiral knows were we are, and two we can't put your family in danger and we will if we stay here" I said

"Right, but were will we go?" Lok asked

"We can go to my place in France it's pretty big and can fit all of us" I said

"All right" he said we left Ireland and took a plane to France we walked to my house it was an old Victorian white house with a grey-green shingled roof, it was the house I lived in when I was little

"Wow this place is so amazing" Sophie said

"Thanks, I try to keep it looking nice" I said 'Thank god she doesn't remember this place' I though

I sat under a tree in my back yard wile the others looked around my house, Lucas came out and sat next to me "Hey" I said

"Hey, this brings back a lot of memories doesn't it?" he said

"Yeah, I remember you and I would play hide and seek back here" I said

"Yeah and you would always beat me because you'd always clime the trees" he said

"Yeah and your sister would always get mad that we played without her" I said with a laugh

"Yeah, I remember a old song you and your mom used to sing all the time, what was it called?" he said

"_Daughter of the Moon_" I said

~*_Flash Back*~_

_A light piano music played by my mother and I began to sing _

_Silver light  
She turned her face up to the starlit sky  
And on this night began to wonder why  
She knew that soon the day would come_

_I watched Sophie and Lucas sitting Listening _

_Born to be  
An heir of beauty and serenity  
Into this world she entered quietly  
To her surprise she was the one_

_I looked over at my mother she was smiling _

_Destiny was close behind her  
Phantom of borrowed life  
And the sea was a reminder  
Mirror of given light_

Then one day  
The sign she'd waited for in skies of grey  
Traversed a winding road and came her way  
She found the love she hoped she would

_I sang on, the song I loved so much and in front of my friends _

_But she knew  
That she had promises to stay true to  
The dormant daughter of the silver moon  
Then all at once she understood_

Destiny was close behind her  
Phantom of borrowed life  
And the sea was a reminder  
Mirror of given light

_The last line of this song always made me sad_

_From the sky  
She watched the life  
She'd known she would leave behind  
Said goodbye  
And gave her people  
Life through her sacrifice_

_~*end of flashback*~_

"That was always fun" I said

"Hey Adriane!" I heard Sophie yell we walked inside

"What's up Sophie" I said

"You play piano?" Sophie asked

"Yeah I did a lot when I was little" I said

"Can you play for us?" she asked

"Sure" I said sitting down and I began to play and sing

Dancing bears,  
Painted wings  
Things I almost remember  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December

Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory...

Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember...  
And a song someone sings,  
Once upon a December

They looked at me as I continued

Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory...

Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember...

And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December

I finished my song

"What's the name of that song?" Sophie asked

"Once apon a December" I said

"It's really pretty and so is your voice" she said

"Thanks" I said

"Your welcome" she said

'I'm finally getting along with Sophie' I thought 'finally'


	12. Two Voices, One Song

Chapter 12

Two Voices, One Song

**Adriane's POV**

Almost everyone sat around my living room, some were out back Dante and Zhalia were working out a plan to fight the Blood spiral, Dellix and Lucas were training in the back yard, Lane was sitting on the couch reading one of the books from the small library I have, Lok and Cherit were playing chess on the coffee table, and I'm teaching Sophie how to play the piano I taught her to play a song called

_Deep in the Meadow _

We both played to the melody and sang

Deep in the meadow under the willow

A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head and close your sleepy eyes  
And when again they open the sun will rise

Here it's safe, and here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from all harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you

Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray  
Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning they'll wash away

Here it's safe, and here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from all harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you

We finished the song, a soft lullaby that her parents used to sing to us sad memories but they were also good memories I loved hearing that song "Sophie try the chorus keys again" I said

"Alright" she said and she played them again, she messed up a couple times

"Here like this" I said I played it for her she played it right the second time "Now you got it"

"Thanks for helping me" she said

"It's no problem, you're pretty good at this" I said

"Thanks" she said

"Am I hallucinating or are you two getting along" Lok said

"No Lok, I'm another girl with orange hair helping Sophie play the piano" I said with sarcasm it made Sophie laugh

"Very funny Adriane" he said I just smiled, my phone went off 'huh who's texting me' I looked down and read it my eyes went wide

"Adriane what's up" Sophie asked

"It's nothing" I said I got up and walked upstairs to my room the text I read said _**I know your secret**_ it scared me that someone I didn't know knew my secret

"Hey Adriane are you alright?" Nova who just walked in the room said I showed her my phone

"Someone knows my secret" I said

"Oh no, this isn't good" She said

"No, it isn't" I said

"I'll get Lane and Zhalia maybe they can help" she said

"Right" I said

**10 minutes later**

"How is it possible?" Lane asked

"I don't know" I said

"Why don't we go through all the people who know" Nova said

"Good idea lets see theirs Lane, Zhalia, Nova, Lucas, and Shauna" I said

"Wait Shauna knows why would you tell her?" Nova said

"I didn't she's the one who put the spell on me in the first place" I said

"Right" She said my phone went off it said _**fight the beast and I won't tell your secret**_ "what the heck does that mean?" Nova asked

"There's a titan called the beast, it's said to live in the north. I will go up north to find it I can't risk putting the rest of you in danger" I said

"I'm coming with you" Nova said

"Fine. Zhalia, Lane stay behind and watch out for Blood Spiral" I said

"Right" they both said

**Somewhere in Siberia **

"THE CAVE OF THE BEAST IS AROUND HERE SOMEWHERE" I yelled over the blizzard

"RIGHT" Nova yelled back, we found a small cave with hieroglyphics I read them

"It's says to calm the savage beast two voices sing one song for a dead man" I said

"That's strange" Nova said

"Know kidding" I said we walked into a room there was a small piano and a large beast chained to the wall, it awoke with a roar and I tried to attack and would break the chain soon "Nova remember to calm the savage beast two voices sing one song for a dead man" I repeated the hieroglyphics

"Yeah so" she said

"Well there's a piano and were two voices" I said

"Yeah but what about the for a dead man" she said

"Remember that song that crazy old witch taught us, the hanging tree" I said

"Right" she said we both ran to the piano and I began to play we both sang

Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where they strung up a man they say murdered three?  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it seem  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.

Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where the dead man called out for his love to flee?  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it seem  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.

The beast calmed as we sang on

Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where I told you to run, so we'd both be free?  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it seem  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.

Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me...  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it seem  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.

We finished the song and the beast turned into an amulet I picked it up "Do you want it" I said

"No you can keep it, I think you'll have an easier time controlling it" Nova said

"Ok lets head back to France" I said

**Adrinane's house France**

I laid on my bed about to go to sleep and my phone went off the text said _**Good job talk to you soon sleeping beauty**_ I closed my phone and went to sleep with a small fear in my stomic


	13. Seeing Double?

Chapter 13

Seeing Double?

**Adriane's POV**

I woke up the next morning and my room was completely different it was exactly the opposite direction 'that's weird' I thought I shrugged it off and walked down stairs no one was there I looked in the library, the back yard, all the bedrooms, the living room, and the kitchen but they were gone 'what the heck is going on?'

**Zhalia's POV**

I am going to freak out Adriane's acting completely different she's acting girly and prissy it was totally weird I went out side with Lane and Nova "Ok tell me I am not the only one who has realized that Adriane has been acting weirdly" I said

"Yeah she has been acting kind of strange lately" Lane said

"Something tells me that's not my sister" Nova said Both Lane and I looked at her "I call her my sister because she's more of a sister than a cousin" she said

"Ok, so what are we going to do?" Lane asked

"I don't know I-" I was cut off by Sophie yelling

"Hey guy's get in here we have a guest" we all got up and walked in to the house to see, to my horror, Scarlet Byrne 'Ugh' I thought

"Well hello" Adriane said

"It great to see you" Scarlet said

"That's not Adriane" Nova whispered to me

"No kidding, she hates Scarlet as much as I do" I whispered back

"There's something going on and I know it" Lane said joining the conversation

"I'm going to check her room and see if there's anything strange" I said

"Right" they both said

"We'll keep Adriane 2 busy" Nova said

"Alright" I said

**Adriane's POV**

"Hello is anyone there, HELLO!" I yelled

I went back you stairs to my room 'this is so weird where is everyone' I thought I looked into my mirror I thought I saw Zhalia

"Zhalia is that you?" I asked

**Zhalia's POV**

I looked around Adriane's room and found her phone next to her bed I picked it up and read the newest message _**Good job talk to you soon sleeping**_ that creepy person really does know her secret

"Zhalia is that you?" I heard a voice I looked up and saw Adriane standing IN the mirror

"Adriane what's going on how is it that there's another you down stairs?" I asked

"What are you talking about there's no one here the house is completely empty" she said

"No it's not everyone's down stairs even Scarlet is here" I said

"Wait a minute there's an ancient spell to trap a person in a mirror" she said

"How do you break it?" I asked

"One person from each side of the mirror must play the same song together, but it has to be the closest to the person to the person in the mirror" she said

"Then I'll go get Nova" I said

**One minute later**

"Ok what song should we do?" Nova asked Adriane

"Leaves From the Vine" Adriane

"Alright, we should take both mirror's down stairs" Nova said

"Right" Both Adriane and I said

Nova and I carried the mirror down stairs and put it next to the piano and waited till we saw Adriane sitting at the piano

"What are you guys doing?" Sophie asked

"Sophie, look in the mirror" Adriane said

"Adriane, how did you get in the mirror?" Sophie asked

"I don't know I'll explain the rest later" Adriane said

"Alright" Sophie said

"Let's start playing before I lose the melody" Nova said

They both started to play Adriane sang first

Leaves from the vine  
Falling so slow  
Like fragile, tiny shells  
Drifting in the foam

Then Nova sang

Little soldier boy  
Come marching home  
And brave soldier boy  
Comes marching home

They continued on playing the piano the soft music for awhile and then the both sang on

Leaves from the vine  
Falling so slow  
Like fragile, tiny shells  
Drifting in the foam

Little soldier boy  
Come marching home  
And brave soldier boy  
Comes marching home

They played on just a little more and sang

Little soldier boy  
Come marching home  
And brave soldier boy  
Comes marching home

After they finished the mirror broke and there stood Adriane the duplicate dissappeared

"Thank goodness that's over" Adriane said

"Know kidding" Nova said

"Whats just happened?" Lok said

"A spell put me in a mirror" Adriane said

"Ok" Lok said

**9:00 at night**

**Adriane's POV**

I was getting ready for bed and I was so weirded out about what happened, the one thing I didn't tell Zhalia is that the only way that spell could work is if someone was next to me that means someone was in my room last night, my phone went off _**nice job getting out of the mirror but the next spell I put on you will not be so easy to escape good night sleeping beauty **_after that I went and locked all the windows and doors and tonight I slept on the couch scared out of my mind


	14. Finding the Traitor

Chapter 14

Finding the Traitor

**Adriane's POV**

"Adriane wake up" I heard a voice and woke up to see Lane "Why are you sleeping on the couch?" she asked

"It's a long story I'll tell you later" I said walking into the kitchen "I just realized if you hadn't been awake before everyone else I would totally screwed" I said

"No kidding" she said "Why were you so careless"

"I was just a little freaked out last night" I said

"Another text?" she said

"Yeah, I'll tell you, Nova, and Zhalia later" I said

"Alright, but don't leave out anything" she said

"Deal" I said

"Hey Adriane, why didn't you tell us last night?" she asked

"I didn't want to wake you" I said

**Half an hour later**

Zhalia, Nova, Lane, and I all sat under the tree in my back yard "The text I got last night said,__nice job getting out of the mirror but the next spell I put on you will not be so easy to escape good night sleeping beauty" I said reading the text message

"Why is someone doing this to you?" Lane said "Your one of the nicest people I have ever met"

"I don't know and thanks Lane that makes me feel better" I said

"I really mean it" she said

"So what are we going to do?" Zhalia asked

"I don't know, maybe we could track the number" I said

"And how do we do that?" Nova asked

"We could ask Sophie she knows a lot about computers and phones" Lane said

"But how will we explain the whole sleeping beauty thing?" Nova said

"We'll have to tell her" I said

"Your kidding right?" Nova said

"No she was my old friend and it's about time I told her plus if it means stoping this nightmare I willing to tell her" I said

"Alright" Nova said

"If it means stoping you from getting attacked then by all means tell her" Zhalia said

"I agree with Zhalia" Lane said

"Then lets go tell Sophie" I said

**10 minutes later**

We sat under the big tree in my back yard only this time Sophie was with us, I had told her my secret

"So you actualy look pretty when you're a sleep?" Sophie asked

"Yep" I said

"And you're my brother's old friend?" she asked

"I was also your's" I said

"And Shauna put a spell on you 13 years ago?" she asked

"Yep" I said

"This is a lot to process" she said

"No kidding" I said "Can you help us, someone keeps texting me weird and creepy text messages and can track the number" I said handing her my phone

"Easily" she said she fiddled with my phone some and then said "The signal is coming from inside the house"

"What?" Nova, Zhalia, Lane, and I all said at the same time, we followed her into the house and let us to Scarlet

"Whats going on?" she asked

"Cut the crap Scarlet, we know you're the one who's been harassing Adriane" Nova said

"What are you talking about?" she said sweetly and loudly so the others could hear her

"We know you have been the who has been sending me creepy texts and you're the one who trapted me in the mirror" I said

"Your lying" Scarlet said

"Oh really, I tracked the number to your phone" Sophie said

"How did you do that?" Scarlet said

"So it was you" Zhalia said

"Yes it was me, but the Blood Spiral threatened my own life" she said starting to cry

"So you threatened someone elses life so you could protect you own, and you're a seeker you should protect you're self" Nova said

"I know but it was their leader, Shauna, I think she attacked me and-" I cut her off

"Wait, wait, wait, you mean Shauna came after you?"

"Yes she said she wanted the Star girl terrified, and the other dead" Scarlet said "Sorry Nova"

"Why would Shauna want one terrified and the other dead" Lok asked

"I can't be killed as easy as Nova can, they want me terrified so they can kill me easily" I said

"That's sick" Lucas said

"No kidding but it is the Blood Spiral were talking about" I said

"Hey where'd Scarlet go?" Lane asked

"Huh?" I said we all looked around "She escaped"

"That's just great" Zhalia said

"We should probably leave and hide out some were else" I said

"Why?" Lok asked

"Because Scarlet has been telling the Blood Spiral were we are the now know were we are" Dante answered for me

"Exactly" I said

"Were will we go now?" Lane asked

"I don't know" I said "My great uncle Dragomere lives in Romania he might let us stay with him"

"Another Star?" Sophie said

"No, it's from my mother's side from the family her surname was Vardo" I said

"So were does you uncle live?" Lok asked

"Breagna Romania, he owns an ancient 1000 year old castle there" I said

"Cool" Lok said I smiled

"It's pretty amazing" I said and we all left for Romania


	15. An Uncle and a Ball

Chapter 15

An Uncle and a Ball

**Breagna, Romania, Noon**

**Adriane's POV **

We got off the train and we walked to a large 16th century castle I walked to the door and stopped I said "Welcome to Breagna Castle" I knocked on the door and a creepy woman in her early 40's answered the door

"Hello" she said in a very thick Romanian accent

"Hello madam Judaios" I said "I'm here to see uncle Dragomere"

"Yes I'll tell him that you are here" she said we all walked into the castle a lot of our group stood in awe when an elderly man walked into the room

"Adriane I great to see you" he said

"Uncle Dragomere" I said "It's amazing to see you"

"How have you been?" he said

"Great these are my friends, Nova, Zhalia, Lane, Sophie, Lok, Dante, Lucas, Dellix, Den, and Harrison" I said pointing to each

"Hi" They all said

"It's nice to meet you" My Uncle said

"Uncle Dragomere we're being hunted down and we need a place to stay, can we stay here for awhile?" I asked

"Of coarse, there is a masquerade ball tonight you all are welcome to come" he said

"Thank you uncle" I said

"Madam Judaios please show them to their rooms" he said

"Of course" she said

**10 minutes later**

I was sitting on my bed folding my clothes I got up and put them in the dresser I heard a knock on the door "Come in" I said

"Hey" It was Lane "So are we going to the Masquerade ball tonight?"

"Sure if you want to you can" I said

"Well if I go you're going too" she said

"I'm not a party person" I said

"I don't care your going" she said "Come on Zhalia and Nova are going"

"Alright fine" I said

"Yes" she said before walking out

**1 hour later **

**Zhalia's POV**

We were all at the ball well all but Adriane I walked over to Lane she was wearing a red dress and a red and gold mask "I thought you convinced Adriane to come" I said

"I did" I said

"Then where is she?" I asked that's when Adriane walked down the stairs she was wearing dark green, dark aqua-green, and silver dress with a dark aqua-green mask with green and silver swirls that made her navy blue eyes stand out completely I looked around I almost laughed seeing Lucas staring at her she came down and walked up to me and Lane

"Hey guys" she said

"You look amazing" Lane said to her

"Thanks, you look great too" she said

**Adriane's POV**

I saw Zhalia and Lane, Zhalia was wearing a dark grey-blue dress with silver lining that looked great on her and a dark blue-grey mask with silver swirls and Lane in her red dress and red and gold mask she looked amazing

"Hey guys" I said

"You look amazing" Lane said

"Thanks, you look great too" I said "Zhalia you look beautiful in your dress"

"Thanks" she said "Where's Nova?" she asked looking for my blonde haired sister

"I don't know" I said I spotted her standing next to the food table she had on a dark blue dress and dark blue mask that made her eyes stand out "There she is" I said we walked over to her

"Hey girls" she said "You look awesome, all three of you"

"Thanks" we all said

"So…" I said

"You should ask Lucas to dance, he didn't take his eyes off of you for a second when you walked down those stairs" Nova said

"Um…" I said "I don't know about that"

"Oh come on" Nova said she looked at Zhalia and Lane all three of them gave me a shove I about ran into my uncle Dragomere

"Sorry Uncle" I said

"It's alright, if you can, can you sing for us, the entertainment quit" he said

"Of course" I said '_thank you uncle_'

I walked over to Zhalia, Lane, and Nova "Zhalia you're singing with me" I said

"What?" she said

"You're singing with me whether you want to or not" I said she opened her mouth to argue but then snapped it shut

**10 minutes later**

Zhalia and I were standing on the stage the music began to play we started to sing

Cross through the night

I looked down and

Lost my way my light

Brought to my knees

Through the dark

Surrounds, it pulls me down

I do not sink beneath

Still here

Staggering on

Through the impossible

We remain

I can breathe one more day

Still here

Still fighting on

All we have is today

Find my way

To beauty of one more day

Still here

Hope fades away

When tomorrow holds

No promises today

Then today I am set free

For amidst the tears,

Amongst the fear

I find the joy to be

Still here

Staggering on

Through the impossible

We remain

I can breathe one more day

Still here

Still fighting on

All we have is today

Find my way

To beauty of one more day

Still here

The music slowed

Still here

Staggering on

Through the impossible

We remain

I can breathe one more day

The music spead up again

Still here

Still fighting on

All we have is today

Find my way

To beauty of one more day

Still here

We finished the song everyone cheered

"That was fun" Zhalia said

"I knew you would like it" I said

"Oh really" she said

"Yes really" I said

"I'm going to talk to Lane" she said looking a Lane who was flailing her arms

"You probably should" I said

**Zhalia's POV**

"What's up Lane?" I asked

"Nova and I convinced Lucas to ask Adriane to dance I need you to come over here so he could" she said

"You know if she finds out she's gonna kill you right" I said

"Yeah, but she won't find out will she?" she said

"Now why shouldn't tell her" I said

"Because you're her friend and she would do the same for you" she said

"Alright" I said with a sigh

"Look over there" Nova said pointing towards Adriane who was now dancing with Lucas they were talking and she looked happy

"Wow I didn't think he would do it" Lane said

"He's braver than it thought" Nova said

"No kidding" I said

"So… what should we do now?" Lane asked

"I don't know" I said "Maybe we could go and dance like Adriane"

"Sure why not" Lane said

**Nova's POV**

I watched Zhalia go and dance with Dante and Lane with Dellix 'what am I supposed to do' I thought

"Excuse me would you like to dance?" I turned around to see a cute guy he had dark brown hair and hazel eyes

"Sure, I'm Nova" I said

"I'm Jarred" He said I took his hand and we went to the dance floor I was having a great time I looked over to Adriane, she began to walk away from Lucas and walked out onto the balcony

"I'm sorry but I need to talk to my sister" I said

"It's alright" he said

"Thanks" I said and I walked to Lane and Zhalia and grabbed them and took them to the balcony "Adriane what's wrong" I said

"Nothing's wrong" she said

"Oh really then why did you leave the ball?" Zhalia asked

"I just need some fresh air that's all" Adriane said

"Alright if you say so" I said

"You guys should go have some fun go dance go, go" Adriane said gesturing with her hands

"Alright" We said '_what happened while she was dancing?_' I asked my self '_why is she acting so strangely?_'

"Hey Jarred" I said walking up to the boy

"Oh hey, so what's up with your sister?" he asked

"Oh it was just nothing" I said

"So would you like to dance again?" He asked

"Sure" I said he led me out to the dance floor I kept looking back at Adriane she just starred up at the stars

"Worried about you sister?" he asked

"Yeah just a little" I said I watch Lucas walked up to Adriane she looked at him and they talked a little

"Who's that?" Jarred asked

"Just her friend" I said '_I think_'

"Ok" he said "So is she really your sister you two look completely different?"

"No not really she's my cousin but she's more like a sister to me so I just say that she is" I said

"That makes since" he said

"So… do you have any family?" I asked

"No they were killed when I was young" he said

"Same here and Adriane her parents were killed when she was about six" I said

"Wow… that's insane" he said

"Yeah" I said I looked back at Adriane she was now leaning on Lucas' shoulder '_awe that's so cute_' I thought

**Lane's POV**

I looked out at the balcony to see Adriane Leaning on Lucas' shoulder '_awe how cute_' I thought I looked over at Nova who was dancing with some guy and Zhalia who was dancing with Dante, I just stood next to the punch bowl when Adriane's uncle Dragomere walked over to me

"Your Adriane's friend right?" he asked I nodded "I thought so, I was wondering if you get her to sing again, a lot of people want to here her sing again"

"Sure I can try" I walked out to Adriane and said the same thing her uncle did

"Sure why not" she said

"Cool" I said

"But you're singing with me this time" she said

"Wait what" I said

"You're singing with me" she repeated

**5 minutes later**

**Adriane's POV**

The soft piano music played and Lane and I began to sing

Tell me that it gonna be ok

Tell me that you'll help

Me find my way

Tell me that you can see

The light of dawn is breaking

Tell me that it's

Gonna be alright

Tell me that you'll help

Me fight this fight

Tell me that you

Won't leave me alone in this

Cause I need

I need a hand to hold

To hold me from

The edge

The edge I'm

Sliding over slow

Cause I need

I need your hand to hold

To hold me from

The edge

The edge I'm sliding past

Hold on to me

Tell me I can

Make it through this day

I don't even have

The words to pray

You have been the

Only one who never left me

Help me find the

Way through all my fears

Help me see the light

Through all my tears

Help me see that I'm

Not alone in this

Cause I need

I need a hand to hold

To hold me from

The edge

The edge I'm

Sliding over slow

Cause I need

I need your hand to hold

To hold me from

The edge

The edge I'm sliding past

Hold on to me

The music played on and slowed

Cause I need

I need a hand to hold

To hold me from

The edge

The edge I'm

Sliding over slow

The music sped up again

Cause I need

I need your hand to hold

To hold me from

The edge

The edge I'm sliding past

Hold on to me

We finished everyone cheered and the party was over I went up stairs my phone went off _**hey, Adriane its Nova what's going on that your not telling me? **_I smiled and text back_**I'll tell you tomorrow promise Night**_ I got a text back from Nova _**Fine but you better not leave out anything, Night**_ I laughed '_that's Nova for you_' I thought '_always trying to __**help**__'_


	16. Love Struck

Chapter 16

Love Struck

**Breagna, Romania**

**Adriane's POV**

I woke up the morning after the ball and everything came rushing back to my memory '_oh yeah I almost forgot_' I thought '_I need to talk to Nova she's never going to stop bothering me till I tell her what happened last night_'

I walked down stairs and got breakfast from madam Judaios and sat down next to Zhalia and Lane "Morning" I said

"Morning" they said that's when Nova came running in

"Morning guys" she said

"Nova you seem a little hyper this morning" I said

"I'm just so excited" she said

"And why is that" I said

"That guy I met at the ball last night asked me out" she said

"Wow that's awesome" I said

"And after my date today, you're going to tell me every about last night, like you promised" she said

"Right I almost forgot" I said

"Sure you did" she said

"So wait you were going to tell Nova but not us" Zhalia said gesturing to herself and Lane

"I was hoping Nova wouldn't remember, but since she did I'll tell you all later" I said

"Ok fine" Zhalia said

"So Nova, who is this guy?" I asked

"His name is Jarred he's my age, he has dark brown hair and hazel eyes, he's in a band and he just like us his parents were killed" she said

"Well that's interesting, where is he going to take you huh" I said picking on her for once

"He said he would take me to the park for a picnic" she said

"That sounds nice" I said

"Yeah, it does" she said dreamfully with a sigh "Oh I'm going to get ready" she ran off

"She's love struck" Zhalia said

"No kidding" I said

"I think it's cute" Lane said both Zhalia and I gave her a look "Oh come on don't tell me you've never been love struck"

"That's true" I said

"Yeah I guess your right" Zhalia said "So…"

"What do we do now" Lane finished Zhalia's sentence

"I don't know about you guys, but I have plans" I said

"Really, the Casterwill protector has plans" Zhalia said sarcastically

"Yes really" I said "Now I'm going to talk to Nova" I walked off and went to Nova's room and knocked on the door

"Come in" I heard her voice say, I walked in

"Hey want some help getting ready?" I asked

"If you wouldn't mind" she said

"Of course I don't" I said

"So what should I wear? Because I'm clueless" she said

"I'd say something dark blue or dark blue-green, you look really pretty in those colors" I said sitting backwards in her desk chair

"So maybe my dark blue-green top and my navy blue jeans with my black boots" she said

"That would be so cute" I said

"Alright I ready, I'll see you later" she said after getting changed "Wait what are you, Lane, and Zhalia going to do?"

"I don't know about Zhalia and Lane but I have plans" I said

"Oh really doing what?" she asked

"Man you are so noisy" I said

"I know, now answer the question" she insisted

"I'm going to lunch and that to the lake" I said

"Ok but call me if you get board" she said

"Alright but I probable wont because you'll be on a date" I said

"I know" she squealed I laughed

"Go on you're going to be late" I said

"See you later" she said

I watched her walk out and I looked out the window to see a boy with brown hair and hazel eyes "So that's Jarred" I said to myself

**One hour later**

**Nova's POV**

"One time Adriane and I went to Japan and I didn't realize that sushi was made out of raw fish and I ended up throwing up in that empresses lap it was so bad, I am never aloud to go to that part of Japan again" I said telling him about Adriane's and I travels

"That's awful" he said "It can be as bad as the time I was invited to go to England and I got food poising and threw up on the Queen while I was having dinner with her, I am not aloud back in England or the United Kingdoms"

"You're kidding right" I said

"Nope, you got anything else" he said

"Of course I do, I've traveled around the world" I said "I went to France and Adriane tried snails, we were on top of the Eiffel tower and Adriane got sick and puked over the edge, it land on a pour mime on the ground"

"Totally gross" he said

"I know" I said

"Well shall we walk this park is pretty huge" he offered

"Sure why not" I said we walked around the park, we walked passed a lake I looked over to see Adriane laying on her back in the grass and near by was Lucas leaning against a tree 'what?' I thought 'I thought she was going alone?'

"Hey isn't that your sister?" Jarred asked

"Yeah it is but we should just leave her alone" I said

"Well I should probably take you home" he said

"Sure I guess" I said sadly

I was back at the Castle and I grabbed Zhalia and Lane and we went to the back yard "What's up Nova?" Lane asked

"Did Adriane tell you where she was going?" I asked

"Um… No. Why?" Lane asked

"Because she told me she was going to lunch and then to the lake in the park" I said

"Yeah… So?" Zhalia said

"Well I thought she was going alone, but instead I saw her at the lake with Lucas" I said

"What's so wrong with that?" Lane asked

"Well… I don't know" I said

"Do you think that's what she was going to tell us, I mean about the ball last night?" Lane said

"Maybe…" I said trailing off

"What are you thinking?" Zhalia asked

"It's just… the last time Adriane liked someone it turned out that he was a Blood Spiral and just using her to get to the Casterwills" I said

**Zhalia's POV**

Nova looked down sadly '_wow, so that's why Adriane left the ball last night_' I thought '_she was afraid to fall in love_'

"Well I know Lucas, and he doesn't like getting close to people" Lane said "Because he lost his parents, he thought he lost his sister, and almost lost his best friend, so if he admitted he liked Adriane then he really must like her and wouldn't hurt her"

"I guess…" Nova said "I know he wouldn't hurt her, and he's a good guy, but still if he does anything to break her heart I'll kill him"

"You can count me in on that" I said

"I'm in on that too" Lane said "But I know he would never hurt her"

"I believe you Lane" Nova said "I'm just over protective about my sister that's all"

"I understand" Lane said I heard the front door open and close

"I think Adriane's home" I said "I say we go talk to Adriane"

"Right" Nova said we all went in side

"Hey Adriane" Lane said trying to act casual

"Hey Lane" Adriane said with a smile

"So are you going to tell us about the ball or what?" Nova pushed

"If we go somewhere else" Adriane said

"Let's go to my room" Nova said grabbing Adriane arm and walking upstairs Lane and I followed her

Nova said on her bed he legs crisscrossed, Lane sat one the floor, Adriane sat in the desk chair backwards, and I sat in the window seal

"So tell us what happened" Nova pushed on

"Um… well I…" Adriane stammered and bit her lip

"Come on girl speak" Nova said "What happened between you and Lucas?"

"Well… we almost kissed" Adriane said

"What?" Lane, Nova, and I said at the same time

"Whoa, what else happened?" Nova said

"Well when he came to the balcony…he said he loved me" Adriane said nervously I swear Nova had a stroke

"And what did you say to him?" Lane asked

"Well…" Adriane trailed off

"You said you loved him too didn't you?" Nova asked

"Yes…" Adriane said slowly I could tell she was afraid that Nova was going to burst

"Wow, all that happened in one night" Lane said

"Nova, are you alright?" Adriane asked cautiously

"Yes I'm fine but this is something you should have told me last night" she said

"Yeah I know" Adriane said

"Hey so how about you tell us about you time at the ball Nova" I said Nova began to talk about the ball herself I saw Adriane mouth the words _thank you_ I smiled and mouthed back _you're welcome_

* * *

totally lame i know sorry but i kind of had to do something about the ball and this is how it ended up :)


	17. As You Wish

Chapter 17

As You Wish

**Breagna, Romania**

**Adriane's POV**

I woke up the next morning, and sat up in my bed and stretched I got dress and went over to my bag I took with me to the park yesterday I reached inside and pulled out a dark pinkish-purple bottle with black swirls and my eyes went wide '_I thought I threw this in the lake yesterday_' I thought

_***Flash back***_

_Lucas and I sat next to the lake I got up and walked over to the lake and skipped a few rocks I saw something, I reach in and picked it up, it was a dark pinkish-purple bottle "Hey Lucas come look at this" I said over my shoulder _

"_Where'd you get that bottle from?" He asked looking at the object in my hand _

"_From the lake, why it was in there I don't know" I said rubbing some of the dirt off I heard a loud bang and out of the bottle in a cloud of light pinkish-purple smoke a girl that looked like a belly dancer appeared, she had on a puffy blue-green shirt and pants both with dark blue lining, red curly-toed shoes, arm rap, and hair berets, and dark blue hair berets and arm rap. She had light off white hair and dark blue eyes_

"_I am Cimorel, and I'm a Genie, you two have three wishes" the girl said holding up three fingers_

"_Let us think about it, you can go back into your lamp for now" I said the girl (Cimorel) disappeared "I say we ditch her and get the heck out of here"_

"_Agreed" Lucas said I reared back and chucked the bottle back in to the lake_

_***End flash back***_

I rushed down stairs "Lucas" I said running in to the kitchen getting a couple weird stares

"What's wrong?" he said

"This" I said holding out the bottle

"I thought you threw that in the lake?" he said

"That's because I did" I said

"Then how do you have it now?" He said

"I don't know I woke up this morning and it was in my bag" I said

"Why are you so freaked out?" Nova asked

"Because I threw this in the lake" I said

"Why'd you do that? It's a really pretty bottle" Nova said

"The thing is a person came out of it" I said "WOW I just sounded completely mental"

"Yeah ya did" Nova said

"Watch and see" I said I rubbed the lamp _**Bang**_ the girl appeared

"I am Cimorel and I am a Genie, Nice try trying to get rid of my bottle girly, but a Genie never leaves till his or hers master has made their three wishes" Cimorel said

"Holy crap, it a real Genie" Nova said

"Uh huh" I said

"And you have three wishes" she said

"Uh huh" I repeated

"So what's you first wish Master?" Cimorel asked

"My name's Adriane so please call me that" I said "And I don't know what it is"

"Well that's just great" Cimorel said sitting down

"What's you wish?" I asked

"My wish? Well nobody's asked me that before" she said "I guess it would to be free from this binding"

"What do you mean?" I asked

"I mean, each Genie is born with magical powers and a lamp or in my case a bottle, and few are chosen to become the genies that grant wishes for people and I'm one of the unlucky chosen ones" Cimorel said

"How do you become free?" I asked

"The only way I can become free is if my master wishes me free" she said

"Well if you use you magic to help me and my friends I'll make your wish come true" I said

"Sounds like a deal" Cimorel said

"Alright Cimorel I wish you were free" I said I saw a small chain around her neck break

"I'm finally free" She said

"But please keep your end of the deal" I said

"I'm a Genie that's honest to her word" Cimorel said

"Alright I'm going to explain to you what I need you to help me do" I said

"Alright" she said

"I am a Star and Stars protect Casterwills Nova and I will need your help doing so" I said

"Your wish is my command, I must say this castle is quite amazing I remember coming here about 6,000 years ago" Cimorel said

"You're immortal" I said

"Not anymore" she said "When you freed me my immortality disappeared, Poof"

I took Cimorel to my room because she said she didn't need her own room because of her lamp she stayed in my room

"So was that boy you were with yesterday you boyfriend?" She asked

"Yeah" I said

"Well looks can be deceiving" she said

"Shut up, you're just as bad as my sister" I mumbled the last part Cimorel was about to say something when the door swung open it was Nova

"Adriane we need you down stairs" she said we both follow her down stairs to see a petrified Sophie

"What happened?" I asked and looked over at the wall to see a dagger I pulled it out of the wall and looked at it and whispered to myself "Katreana"

"What?" Lok asked

"I said Katreana; she is the younger sister to Rassimov and Shauna" I said

"Ok so she's another Blood Spiral" Den said

"No she isn't" Harrison said with fear

"Rassimov is a seeker and only that, not a physical fighter, Shauna a seeker and a fighter strong at both, But Katreana has one titan and one titan only, she is an Assassin I watched her take down 20 Casterwills at once and at that time I was only 14 and she is the same age as me, she is deadly and if she knows where we are we must leave for the protection of the Casterwills" I said

"But where would we go?" Den asked

"I don't know" I said

"Maybe the Cave of the Casterwills, I mean the Blood Spirals can't attack that place" Sophie said

"That will work" I said "Cimorel can you teleport us to the Cave of the Casterwills?"

"Of course but everyone get packed first" She said

"Right" Everyone said


	18. An Assassins Weakness

Chapter 18

An Assassins Weakness

**The Cave of the Casterwills**

**Adriane's POV**

Cimorel teleported us to the Cave of the Casterwills with ease, although I think Sophie got a little backlash from doing so

"Adriane, what happens if Katreana does get in here?" Sophie asked

"We take Viviane and the others with us and get the heck outa here" I said

"Good plan" she said

"Um… excuse me?" I heard I turned around to see Viviane "Who is Katreana?"

"She is a Blood Spiral, she is dangerous and will stop at nothing to kill the Casterwills" I said "But don't worry Viviane I will protect you no matter what, I promise you that"

The small girl smiled at me "What's you name?" she asked

"Adriane Star" I said

**Cimorel's POV**

I walked around to see Adriane's boyfriend, Lucas I think, spying on Adriane "What do you think you are doing?" I said I startled him

"I might ask you the same question" he said I gave him a look "I'm just worried alright"

"Why are you worried, Adriane's a tuff girl" I said

"She promised Viviane she would protect her no matter what, that means even if it costs her, her own life" he said sadly

"You really care about Adriane don't you?" I said

"Of course I do" He said with affiance

"I've been around a LONG time Lucas, and most people aren't this worried about someone unless they are truly in love with them" I said he looked away "No way you love Adriane"

"Where have you been the past two days?" He asked

"In a bottle, that's was in a lake" I said

"Not what I meant" he said

"I think Adriane is just as worried about you as you are her" I said

"Yeah I could guess that already, she's a protector she supposed to worried" he said

"I mean she cares about you a lot, not just because she's a protector" I said he looked at me I smiled "I'm going to talk to Nova, just think about what I said" I walked away

**Adriane's POV**

I walked with Viviane she is so sweet, I just met her and she already seems like a little sister to me

"So what's you favorite titan that you use?" she asked me

"It would have to be Shadin; she is a shadow ninja and my power bounded titan" I said

"That's cool" she said

"Actually, Shadin was my first titan" I said

"Really, I have one titan and that's the legendary titan of valor Mythras" she said

"I have a power bounded legendary titan, she is the legendary titan of honor Saphia" I said

"Really that's cool" she said looking up to me with a smile Nova walked up to us

"Hey have you seen Cimorel?" she asked

"I'm pretty sure she's is in her bottle" I said

Both Viviane and I followed Nova to Cimorel's bottle

"Hey Cimorel" Nova said "Can you come out" a cloud of pinkish-purple smoke came out of the bottle and the next thing I knew we were in a room it looked like a historical Arabian room, beaded drapes over a door, a light pinkish couch with dark green pillows, and the walls were made of pinkish-purple glass with black swirls; we were inside Cimorel's bottle

"It's nice to see you coming for a visit" I heard Cimorel's voice and with a _Poof_ there was Cimorel sitting on her couch

"Nice place you got here" Nova said

"Why thank you I try to keep it like my old home from 10,000 years ago" Cimorel said

"So were actually inside of your lamp quite amazing" Nova said

"Wow" Viviane said

"So what do you need?" Cimorel asked

"I was just bored and was going to ask you more about Genies" Nova said

"VIVIANE WHERE ARE YOU?" We heard a voice say

We all left the lamp to see a green haired girl she was wearing the Blood Spiral mark on her shirt and at least a dozen knives on her belt and one in her hair. Katreana

"Cimorel take Viviane back into your bottle" I said "Keep her safe"

"Of course" Cimorel said taking Viviane back into her bottle

"Hey Katreana" I yelled making the green haired girl take her attention off of Sophie

"Well if it isn't the Star girl" she said in a small Russian accent

"Come on out Cardigan" I said calling the centaur woman, Katreana easily defeated her and went strait for me we fought

"Why are you so cold Katreana?" I asked "Why do you hate the Casterwills?"

"Why should I tell you" she said

"Is it because they did something to you?" I said

"Shut up" she said and she cut my cheek

"Did something happen to you and your family?" I asked seeing that I was getting to her

"Stop it" she said

"Were you parents killed? Is that why you hate the Casterwills" I said grabbing her arm as she took a swing at me

"Just stop it" she yelled

"I know how that feels" I said

"No you don't how can you" she said

"Because your sister did the same thing to me she killed my family" I said

"Then how are you alive" she said

"She spared my life, I don't know why but she did" I said

"My sisters a lot nicer than you think" she said taking affiance

"I have a hard time believing that" Sophie said Katreana looked at her she threw a knife at her and pined her against the wall

"Just stop Katreana; I know you're a kind person, you're just doing this because a Casterwill killed you parents and you're trying to get revenge" I said "But it doesn't have to be this way, a lot of Casterwills are really kind people"

"Yeah well I have a hard time believing that" she said

"I understand why you don't believe me but still just trust me the Casterwills here are some of the nicest people you could ever meet" I said

a noise came from her pocket; it was Shauna's voice "_Katreana where are you?_"

"Looking for the Casterwills they escaped me" Katreana said in to a communicator

"_Keep an eye out for them, Rassimov will have your head if you come back without doing you job_" Shauna said

"Of course" Katreana said switching off her communicator

"Your own brother threatens to kill you" I said

"I'm the best assassin the Blood Spiral has, I never fail if I ever do it will literally be my head" she said

"Wow, although Shauna seemed pretty worried" Sophie said trying to get the knife out of the wall

"Like I said Shauna's not a bad person" Katreana said

"Please just stop hunting down Casterwills" I said

"Just tell me if you can who killed my parents" she said

"I can't, but I know someone who can" I said I saw a small face of happiness in Katreana's eyes, I walked over to Cimorel's bottle "Hey Cimorel can you come out please, leave Viviane" I said

"What do you need?" she said

"Can you show he who killed her parents" I said pointing to Katreana

"Of course" Cimorel said she made what looked like a mirror but with the old Casterwill the leader of the knowledge branch

"I now know who my parents killer is" I heard Katreana mumble

'_I feel bad for her, at least I knew who killed my parents she never knew until now_' I thought '_I might talk to her more later_'


	19. The Story of the Stars

Chapter 19

The Story Behind the Stars

"Hey Adriane" Viviane said "How did the Star's become protectors"

"Well it a long story" Adriane said

"I've got all day" Viviane said

"Alright" Adriane said "It started with a young girl…"

_**400 B.C**_

A beautiful girl with black hair and icy blue eyes she was wearing a dark green dress that was lined with black and silver necklaces, she walked down the road

"Hello Star" a young man said

"Hello Zane" she said picking up her pace

"Have you thought about my proposal" he asked her stepping in front of her

"Yes and the answer is still no" she said walking around him

"Come on you can't refuse" he said

"I can and I am" she said "Now leave me alone"

"You aren't going any where" He said grabbing

"I said leave me alone" she said trying to get out of his grip

"She said to leave her alone" A male's voice said she turned to see the youngest son of Casterwill

"Sorry sir Casterwill" Zane let go of Star and ran off

"Thank you kind sir" she said and looked into his eyes and instantly the fell in love and were secretly married, of course his arranged wife Renee was filled with rage she sent there eldest daughter thorn to kill Star and she did her job. When he found out that she was killed he made her sprit the very first star but what Renee didn't know is that they had a daughter with snow white hair and ice blue eyes she was named Luna when she was older she protected the Casterwills including Renee and her half sister Thorn

Present time

"When someone asked her name is, she said Luna Star" Adriane finished her story

"Wow that's amazing" Viviane said


	20. A Wish Come True

Chapter 20

A Wish Come True

**Adriane's POV**

Viviane sat and listened as in told the story of my ancestors and when I finished she said

"Wow that's amazing"

"It truly is" I said DADODODADODADADODO my phone went off _**Caller ID Nova**_"Heywhat's up Nova" I answered my phone

"_I Found a way to break the spell on you_" she said happily

"Really?" I said

"_Yes really meet me at Cimorel's bottle_" she said

"Alright" I said and hung up "Sorry Viviane, but I got to go" I turned and ran off

**Cimorel's bottle**

"Ok so how are you going to break the spell?" I asked

"Cimorel's magic that's what" Lane said

"You told Cimorel" I said

"No Nova did" Zhalia said

"And it will be an easy break" Cimorel said she said I felt a wave of cold run up me and I looked down at my hands and they were pale white I looked in a mirror and my hair was wavy and black, my eyes dark brown, and my skin pale white

"Thank you Cimorel" I said

"I would have broken it earlier if you had told me" she said

"Sorry" I said we left the bottle and I walked up to everyone

"Who the heck are you?" Lok asked

"It's me Adriane" I said

"Prove it" he said

"Alright" I said "On the way to you mothers house we were attacked by Blood Spiral and it was the first time I used Saphia, Scarlet sent me creepy text because the Blood Spiral attacked her, I watched you gorge yourself at the masquerade ball at my uncle Dragomere's castle, saw you have a complete panic-" I was cut off

"Alright you proved that you're Adriane" Lok said giving up "So why do you look so different?"

"Shauna put a spell on her when she was little" Sophie said

"You knew" he said

"Not from the beginning, But she told me" she said

"So how'd you break the spell?" Lucas asked

"Cimorel's magic" I said

"Well I'm glad" he said with a smile Sophie looked at him suspiciously

"What's up with you?" she asked

"What do you mean?" he said

"You're acting really strange" Sophie said

"Shouldn't you tell her" Lane whispered

"I'll let him do that" I whispered back

"Then I wish him luck" Zhalia whispered joining are conversation

"No kidding" I said

"So what are you hiding?" Sophie said Lucas look at me I nodded my head

"I'm dating Adriane" he said Sophie opened her mouth then shut I fast and walked over to the wall and began to hit her head against it I quickly walked over to her and pulled her away from the wall

"Stop it Sophie" I said

"No" she said

"I'm still you protector if you keep doing that you'll give yourself brain damage" I said

"Fine" she gave up

**2 hours later**

I was fast asleep against the wall a true nightmare swept over me

_Two women, one with dark red hair and light brown eyes and one with black hair and purple eyes, they approached me and the black haired one drove a knife threw my heart and the redhead stood there laughing_

I woke up with a scream the first person next to me was Lucas and then Nova, Lane, and Zhalia

"What happened?" Nova said

"Just a horrible nightmare" I said "It reminded me of- of the story of the Stars, how Thorn killed Star"

"What story?" Lane asked

"I might as well tell everyone" I said we walked over to everyone and I told the story of my ancestors

"So a girl name Star started the entire family" Sophie said

"Well it wasn't Star it was her daughter Luna" I said

"And all that happened because she fell in love with a Casterwill" Lane said

"Yeah" I said with a nod of my head "But I think there's more to that story then we know"

"Is it because of you nightmare?" Nova asked

"Yeah" I said "I think I'm going to go to the temple"

"Adriane that trip is very dangerous" Nova said

"Not if I have Cimorel take me their" I said

"What temple are you talking about?" Sophie asked

"It's a temple that was built for Star from the Casterwill she fell in love with" I said

"Have you ever been there before?" she asked

"No but we have tried" I said

"Why don't we all go" Den suggested

"I don't know" I said

"Oh come on you were going to go with only Cimorel and she can move more than one person" he said

"Fine" I said giving up

**The Temple Of Star**

"This place is amazing" Sophie said I turned around to see it was behind a waterfall

"It sure is" I said we walked into the temple the first step I took into the building my outfit changed I was in a dark green and black dress and hat, I looked over Nova had on a light blue and white dress, Sophie was wearing light green and white hat and dress, and Katreana in a dark purple and black dress

"What's going on?" Lane asked

"I'm not sure" I said

"You look like some on from ancient times" Cherit said

"They do" Lok said tilting his head

"Well I'm a little freaked out" Sophie said

"I don't know what's going on but he might" I said pointing to a figure she was a lot like the protector of the temple in Atlantis

"Welcome" she said "See you're a direct descendent of Star" she said looking at me

"Well that explains why I'm in this dress" I said

"And you are a direct descendent of Luna" she said looking a Nova "But what about you two" she said looking at Sophie and Katreana

"I don't know" Katreana said

"Well you look like you could be Renee" She said looking at Sophie "But you I'm not so sure"

"Well it maybe because she has the personality of Thorn" I said

"True" the woman said

"We came here to find out more on Stars story" I said

"Well of course you know most of it already" She said "But what you don't know is that Renee and Star were best friends until Renee became greedy with power and Star didn't want anything to do with it so they went their separate ways, and after Renee found out about Star and The Casterwill she sent Thorn out to kill her and she went with her and watched as her old best friend was killed"

"So that's what my dream was trying to tell me the truth about Renee" I said

"Then you are a true descendent of Star" the woman said

"Thank you for your help" I said

Cimorel took us back you the cave I sat there for awhile thinking about what the woman said


	21. The Attack

Chapter 21

The Attack

**Adriane's POV **

I sat there, my mind filled with thoughts '_Why? Why? Why? Why did Renee do it? Especially to her best friend_' I thought

"Are you all right?" I heard a voice I turned around to see (like every time) Lucas

"Not really" I confessed

"What's up?" he said sitting down next to me

"That story the guardian told us is bothering me" I said "I mean why would someone do that to their friend?"

"I don't know, but what I don't understand is why you're worrying about it so much" he said

"I don't know" I said with a sigh leaning on his shoulder "It's just getting to me for some unknown reason"

"Maybe it because you're are a direct decedent of Star" he said

"You maybe right" I said my phone went off _**Caller ID: Nova**_ I pick my head up and answered my phone "Hello"

"_Yo Adriane, big trouble need your help_" Nova said

"Be right there" I said and hung up "There's trouble"

"Then lets go" Lucas said

We both ran until I ran into Nova "What's going on?" I said out of breath

"Katreana got a call from Shauna, they're tracking her" she said

"They'll be here any moment" Zhalia added

"We need to get everyone outa here" I said

"To late" I heard a female Russian voice I turned to see Shauna and Rassimov

"Great" I muttered under my breath

"We are so doomed" I heard Harrison say

"Don't hurt them!" I looked over to see it was Katreana who had said that

"Katreana you traitor" Rassimov said "Shauna" he said looking at her she nodded and attacked Katreana

"Help me protect Power bounded Legendary Titan of Honor, Saphia" I said the blue haired warrior came out and got ready to attack "Power bounded Shadin come help, Cardigan Attack" I called the blue and black ninja and the centaur woman

**Katreana POV**

Shauna, my sister, the person I trusted the most, was now trying to kill me "Shauna stop they aren't bad people, especially Adriane" I said she threw a punch that forced to draw my knife

"You betrayed us" she said

"I didn't I gave up on hunting all Casterwills, to trying to find one" I said

"What are you babbling about?" she asked

"What I'm saying is I know who killed our parents" I said

"What?" she said she stopped fighting me "How?"

"There's a freed Genie here she showed me" I said "So please stop fighting they're not bad people"

"I believe you" she said after thinking a little

"Good" I said "Although I'm not even going to try to convince brother"

"Might not be a good idea" she said

"I should help Adriane" I said

"I will to" she said I smiled '_I have my sister back_' I thought

**Adriane's POV **

Shauna and Katreana ran in, Katreana threw on of her knives and Shauna a spell at Rassimov '_She got through to her sister_' I though '_good, that's one less person hunting us_'

"You traitors" Rassimov said he sent one of the most powerful titans at them

"Cardigan, protect them" I said the centaur woman ran in front of them and was destroyed "How dare you, attacking your own family that's sick"

Cimorel used her magic to protect Katreana and Shauna "Shadin and Saphia combined attack" I said all three of us attacked the titan and defeated it. Then I attacked Rassimov I threw a punch and hit him in the face, for a second his eyes went in shock, but not from my hit it was some thing else, he retreated I looked at my friends everyone looked at me weirdly "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Your eyes look like ice" Nova said

"What?" I said

"She means your eyes are bright blue like... Star from that story you told" Lane said

"You really are the direct descendent of Star" Sophie said I heard Nova's cell phone go off and I watched her walk out of the room and answered her phone about five minutes later she came back a printed frown on her face

'_What's up with her_' I thought

"Hey Adriane your eyes a back to normal" Lane said 


	22. Goodbye My Dear Sister

Chapter 22

Goodbye My Dear Sister

**Adriane POV**

Nova has been in a funk since she got that phone call yesterday, she constantly was talking to Cimorel

"Nova what is going on?" I asked

"Nothing" she said giving me a fake smile

"Alright" I said

I talked to Katreana and Shauna I realized they aren't as evil as I thought, they are exactly like me

"So do you know what's wrong with Nova?" Katreana asked me

"No I don't" I said

"She is acting really weird" I a voice turn around to see Zhalia and Lane "I really wonder why she is acting so strange" Zhalia said

"I think it had to do with that phone call she got" Lane said

"That's what I was thinking" I said

"Why don't you just ask her" Shauna said

"We tried" Zhalia, Lane, and I said in unison

"Well what are we going to do?" Katreana asked

"I think I'm going to take her out of this cave, and talk to her" I said

**20 minutes later**

Nova and I walked aroundthe jungle outside the cave

"Nova please tell me what's bothering you" I said

"I don't want to" she said

"Please, I'm you sister you can tell me anything" I said

"I'll tell everyone later" she said

"Now tell me have you been in touch with your boyfriend?" I said

"Yeah he said his band got a record deal and is going on tour soon" she said

"That's awesome, what's the name of the band?" I asked

"Thunder Wolf" she said

"That's interesting" I said slowly

"The lead singer picked the name" Nova said

"Ah" I said "What does he play?"

"Drums" she said

"And you play guitar" I said "You two are the perfect couple"

"What about you and Lucas Huh?" she said elbowing me

"It kind of cool actually having a boyfriend, but I'm kind of worried what if something bad happens" I said

"I don't know, but I know you'll handle it" she said

"I guess you're right" I said

**10 minutes later**

Nova was about to tell us about what was going on

"I am leaving on a mission for the foundation" she said

"Why did you except something like that" Lane said

"I didn't have a choice" she said "I wouldn't have accepted it if I did"

"I understand" I said

She packed her stuff and we all saw her off

"Goodbye Nova" Lane said

"I'm going to miss you" Zhalia said

"Good by my dear sister" I said tears fell down my face as I hugged her

"I gonna miss you so much Adriane" Nova said through tears she let me go

Nova walked out of the cave entrance and turned back and waved goodbye more tears fell down my face and Lucas came up and hugged me from behind '_to think only a month ago I didn't even know she was still alive_' I thought '_and now she leaving again_'


	23. A Genie's Friend

Chapter 23

A Genie's Friend

**Adriane's POV**

I just sat around and just stared at the wall '_I can't believe she's actually gone_' I thought

"Are you alright?" Lucas asked as he walked up to me

"No I'm not, I just got her back and now I lost her again" I said

"You'll see her again don't worry" he said

"I know, but still…" I trailed off

"Adriane!" I turned around to see Sophie running towards us "Den said he just saw an army of Blood Spiral coming this way"

"Alright tell everyone to get ready to leave" I said

**10 minutes later**

"Everyone ready?" I asked

"Yeah just where are we going?" Lok asked

"I know somewhere to go a friend of mine, she's an elf, she might be able to convince her mother to let us stay her village" Cimorel said

"Who's her mother?" Lane asked

"The queen" Cimorel said "And um…don't say a word about being Casterwills"

"Why?" Sophie asked

"Her people don't exactly like Casterwills" she said "Your ancestors hunted them down to make these monsters called Orc's half dead elf, half ogre, they killed her father"

"How old is you friend?" Sophie asked

"About 600,000 years old" Cimorel said

"You're kidding right" she said

"No" Cimorel said "Elves are immortal they can only be killed in battle, not by old age or dieses"

"Wow" I said "Well let's go"

"Alright" she said

**Unknown forest **

Cimorel teleported us to a forest "Why didn't you teleport us to the city?" Lane asked

"Because it has a magical barrier around it so no one can just pop in" Cimorel said "Although I kind forgot how to get there"

"Say what?" Den said

"Don't worry I got a way to get some help" she said she took a deep breath and yelled "HEY CORREN I KNOW YOUR OUT THERE I NEED YOUR HELP!"

"Is that how you contacted people in your time?" I asked

"Yeah" she said

"I don't think it worked" Lucas said

"Just wait" Cimorel said

"You know Cimorel if hadn't been out hunting you'd be out of luck" I heard a voice say we all turned to see a girl with midnight-blue hair (like Zhalia) pulled back into a high pony tail with a small braid off to the side, off white eyes, and ivory skin, she wore a leather midriff shirt, skirt and boots, on her back was a quiver of arrows, she had a sword at her waist and a bow in her hand, the top of her ears were pointed and pierced. She wore a silver ring on a gold chain on her neck and a red star on a silver chain around her wrist

"Corren it's good to see you" Cimorel said hugging the girl "I see you're still a ranger and a warrior"

"Well of course" she said "You've been freed from your bonds"

"Yeah" Cimorel smiled after that they spoke in language that I didn't under stand I'm pretty sure it was elven

"Can we go now" Sophie said impatiently

"First off are there any Casterwills in you group?" Corren asked narrowing her eyes

"Yes five" Sophie said

"SOPHIE!" Cimorel yelled

"I don't help Casterwills" Corren said

"And why not?" Sophie asked

"Your family killed many of my people and my father, and the last time a Casterwill took one step into my village they were shot down with a hundred arrows" Corren said

"Please help us these are not bad people" Cimorel said

"Well keep your mouth shut about being Casterwills and I'll talk to my mother" Corren said giving in

"Thank you" I said

"I'll have to leave you once we get into the village, so keep her mouth shut or you all end up dead. Got that" she said pointing at Sophie

"Got it" I said

We followed Corren farther into the forest and suddenly she stopped

"Why did you stop?" Den asked

"We're here" Corren said

"What?" he said she walked over to a tree and she elbowed it, a door opened revealing a winding staircase in the trunk of the tree. She stepped inside, we all followed her, the stairwell let out in the tree tops, and I saw many building on platforms all connected by bridges

"Wow" I said

"Why do you keep it up so high?" Sophie asked

"So no one can find it, each platform are connected with bridges and we keep the stairs inside the tree trunks" Corren said "We are completely hidden"

"Corren your back" A young woman said

"Yes" Corren said "Please take these people to my mother"

"Of course" the woman said

Corren walked off and the woman led us to a huge building which I guessed was the palace, we walked inside it was even more amazing on the inside than the outside we walked into the throne room, a woman was sitting on one of the throne she like all the people I have seen had black hair, blue eyes, and slightly tanned skin that made the golden crown stand out

Corren walked in but this time she had on a stunning dark green dress and a golden crown she still wore the ring and bracelet. Her long dark blue hair was down "Guards please leave" she said the guards left

"Corren who are these people?" her mother asked

"These are my friend" she said "A couple of people are Casterwills"

"Why would you-" her mother started

"They need help there being hunted down I'm prepared to take them to the safe house myself" Corren said

"You remember what happened last time someone did that" her mother said

"Of course I remember but still we know what its like to be hunted I will help them" Corren said

"Alright" her mother said

"Yes" I heard Cimorel say


	24. Nova's Mission

Chapter 24

Nova's Mission

**Nova's POV **

I had been sent with Scarlet to America fight off Blood Spiral and Organization troops they were swarming us they were in great numbers that I could not believe, I reached into my pocket and pulled out my favorite amulet, it was the one Adriane gave me, my first amulet she always said it was made for me "Come on out SuperNova" I yelled

A silver and gold female titan came and fought with me

"_Shadow Step_" I said teleporting behind a suit I looked in to the mans eyes "_Mind sweep_" the mans mind was blank

"Nova" I heard Scarlet calling my name

"What is it Scarlet?" I asked

"You dropped your phone back there and someone named Jarred keeps calling you" she said

"Hand it over" I said taking it out of her hands I dialed his number

"_Hey Nova" _he answered

"You called" I said

"_Of course_" He said "_We are just leaving on our tour, our first stop is New York_"

"I'm in New York" I said

"_Really I guess I see you there_" He said "_I got to go the plane's about to take off_"

"Alright talk to ya later" I said hanging up

"So was that your boyfriend?" Scarlet asked

"Yeah it was" I said my phone went off again _**Caller ID: Adriane **_"Hey Adriane" I answered

"_Hey Nova I just called to tell you we left the cave, if or when you come back call me first so I can get Cimorel to come get you_" Adriane said

"Alright miss you" I said

"_Miss you too can't wait to see you_" Adriane said

"I talk to you later" I said

"_Goodbye_" Adriane said and hung up

"Your sister?" Scarlet asked

"Yeah" I said "I really miss her"

"Don't worry this mission will be over before you know it" she said

"Thanks" I said


	25. Separated

Chapter 25

Separated

**Adriane's POV**

I walked in to the throne room I was so happy "What's up with you Adriane?" Zhalia said

"I just got a call from Nova she's done with her mission" I said "Cimorel just went to get her"

"Who's Nova?" Corren asked

"She's my sister she had to leave on a mission" I said

"So she's coming with us?" she asked

"Yes" I said there was a cloud of smoke and there was Cimorel and Nova but she looked different her hair was short and she was wearing a lavender long sleeved shirt and dark blue pants with two silver chains, around her neck was three necklaces two silver and one lavender and a lavender flower in her hair

"Well you've changed in the past five days" I said

"Yeah the people in NYC wanted to say thanks for helping them, so they gave me a new outfit and a new hair cut, I think it looks nice" Nova said

"It does looks cute" I said giving her a hug

"Thanks" she said

"Oh this is Corren" I said gesturing to her

"Nice to meet you I'm Nova" Nova said shaking Nova's hand

"So where are we going?" Sophie asked

"A safe house on the other side of the forest" Corren said

"Alright lets get going" Lok said

"Calm down blondie" Corren said

"Sorry" he said

We walked though the forest I started to talk with Corren

"Corren your mother said that something bad happened to the last person who led someone through this pass" I said "What happened?"

"His name was Dorran, my fiancé, he led a group of people to the safe house, and neither he nor the other people were ever seen again" she said

"I'm so sorry" I said

"No don't be" she said

"I just couldn't imagine losing the person I love" I said

"And who might that be?" she asked

"Lucas" I said pointing to him

"Well you're lucky, I can say that" she said

"Thanks" I said '_She's so kind_' I though "So how do we get to the safe house?" I asked

"After we get out of this forest we'll go though a tunnel that lets out about a mile from the safe house, but I warn you that it'll be dangerous" she said

"Danger is my middle name" I said Corren laughed

"You want to know something I HATE being a princess" Corren said I looked at her "all the expectations people give you, but as a ranger your free to live up to your own"

"I never thought of it like that" I said

"Most people say it's a gift to be a princess, but its not. Not only peoples expectations, but there's this feeling that some one's trying to kill you that why I always say Never trust a soul, they will betray you" she said

"That's not true" I said she looked at me "There are many people you can trust I mean you trusted me and five different Casterwills"

"True" she said

"Hey Corren why don't you sing a song from you tribe" Cimorel said

"I don't know" Corren said

"Please" Cimorel begged

"Oh Alright" Corren said

_Abraham took Isaac's hand_

_And led him to the lonesome hill_

_While his daughter hid _

_And watched she dared not breathe_

_She was so still_

_Just as an angel cried for the _

_Slaughter Abrahams Daughter_

_Raised her voice_

_Then the angel asked _

_Her what her name was _

_She said I have none_

_Then he asked how _

_Can this be?_

_My father never gave me one_

_And when he saw her_

_Raised for the slaughter_

_Abrahams Daughter_

_Raised her bow_

_How dares you child_

_Defy you father_

_You better let_

_Young Isaac go_

She finished the song it was pretty but kind of sad when you think about it

"You should sing something less depressing" Sophie said

"If you want me to Casterwill" Corren said

_You shout it out,  
But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud not saying much  
I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet  
You shoot me down, but I get up_

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium

Cut me down  
But it's you who'll have further to fall  
Ghost town and haunted love  
Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones  
I'm talking loud not saying much

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium  
I am titanium

_Stone-hard, machine gun  
Fired at the ones who run  
Stone-hard as bulletproof glass_

You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium  
I am titanium

She finished again that was a very pretty song

About an hour later we made it to the tunnel

"Everyone stay close" Corren said we followed her into the tunnel and we made it past a separate tunnel

"What's that?" I asked

"A tunnel you don't want to go though" she said we walk a few feet and a rockslide it separated the guys from us

"Are you guys alright?" Corren yelled

"Yes were a little shaken up but were fine" I heard Lucas say

"Go back and go though that tunnel, preserve your energy you'll have a fight later on" she said

"Alright, be safe everyone" Lucas said

"Same to you" I said


	26. Together Again

Chapter 26

Together Again

**Adriane's POV **

We all were worried about the guys

"May I ask what's down the other tunnel?" I asked as we walked down our tunnel with the light of _boltflair _

"A giant man eating spider" Corren answered

"Oh dear god" I heard Sophie say and truthfully that was the same thing that was going though my mind

"They'll be fine Sophie" I said trying to calm her down

**Third Person POV the Guys**

They walked down the tunnel and Harrison started to have a full on panic attack

"Calm down Harrison" Lok said

"How can I compared to the girls were kind of losers" he said

"I take offence to that" Lok said

"Well lets see we have two sword fighters that are also seekers, two seekers, and two people who barely no what there doing" Harrison said The other guys thought about that "And the girls they have two master assassins who one is a seeker, two protectors both seekers and masters at marshal arts one also has a legendary titan and two power bounded titans, an elf with extremely good aim, four seekers one who is a master at gymnastics two of them have legendary titans, and a all powerful Genie"

"Wow you're right we are losers" Den said

"My point exactly, and were the one who got the dangerous path" Harrison said

"We'll be fine just stay calm" Dante said

"I'll try" Harrison said

**Adriane's POV the girls**

"How much farther do we have?" Sophie asked

"About a mile or two left" Corren said

"Can you sing a song to pass the time?" she asked

"Sure" Corren said

_Change  
I will not stop and I will not be dragged around  
I'm trying to hold on to the truth of what I'm feeling now_

Change  
No matter how many times I have been reborn  
I will embrace my sorrow as I run  
Run forward on

I encountered betrayal, but I  
I wasn't fooled, I wasn't swayed, I won't fall for you easily  
You can try all the time, never-ending  
Whatever, try to distort me  
Haah-ahh

Sometimes I forget all of who I really am  
Different patterns in reality can make you lose the sight  
Please don't jump to conclusions with me  
I don't want to be stereotyped

I will continue on a simple road  
If I just keep standing around waiting, nothing is gonna happen to me

Change  
I will not stop and I will not be dragged around  
I'm trying to hold on to the truth of what I'm feeling now  
I'm not just going to do what others want me to, whoa oh

Change  
No matter how many times I have been reborn  
I will embrace my sorrow as I run  
Run forward on  
I'm sorry, but I'm never going to be by your side again  
In my very own way, I wanna change

Why do you keep hesitating like that?  
What happened to that endless hunger that you had moments ago?  
I won't fade or corrupt  
I'll break free and play even louder than before  
Haah ahh

Will anybody notice I am different?  
Will anyone think I've improved from who I was before?  
What is reflected in the future, the future that you're wishing for?

I set off to a loveless tomorrow  
Don't hold me back, even if I miss you  
I want you to move forward like me

Change  
I will not stop and I will never turn around  
I won't look back, I'm gonna chase the truth until it has been found  
Even I see my tears are going to grow on me, whoa oh

Change  
I'll never forget that I cannot lose  
I will embrace my sorrow as I run  
Run forward on  
Even though I am never going to be by your side again  
In my very own way, I wanna change

If you are waiting for me after I have changed, after I have moved on  
If I am waiting for you after you have changed and you have gone  
Change, oh  
Change, oh...

Run forward on

Change  
I will not stop and I will not be dragged around  
I'm trying to hold on to the truth of what I'm feeling now

Change  
No matter how many times I have been reborn  
I will embrace my sorrow as I run  
Run forward on  
I wish we could hold hands and look up at the same sky again  
I'm sorry, but I'm never going to be by your side again  
In my very own way, I wanna change.

She finished her song it was truly lovely

"Is that from your tribe?" I asked

"No, it was from Dorran's" Corren said

"Dorran isn't from your tribe" Lane said

"He was a wood elf, not a moon elf" Corren said

"That's interesting; do you know what actually happened to him?" Zhalia asked

"No" Corren said

"I'm sorry" Lane said

"It's ok" Corren said

**Third Person POV the Guys **

The guys walked on they heard a screech they looked down the rest of the tunnel to see a male elf he had blonde hair about as long as Nova's and dark brown eyes he was fighting back a three gigantic spiders

"We should help him" Lok said the guys helped the elf fight the spiders on was killed the others retreated

"You ok?" Lucas asked the elf

"Yes thank you" he said

"I'm Lucas these are my friends Dellix, Lok, Dante, Harrison, and Den" Lucas said

"My name is Dorran" the elf said "May I ask how'd you find this tunnel only Moon elves know the path?"

"We were separated from our guide, a Moon elf named Corren" Dante said

"Corren" Dorran said

"Do you know her?" Den asked

"She's my fiancée" he said

"Oh…" Den said "I did not expect that"

"Most people don't" Dorran said "they don't think the princess of the Moon elves would marry a Wood elf ranger"

"What's the difference between a Moon elf and a Wood elf?" Harrison asked

"A Wood elf are connected to nature, while a Moon elf gets there name from the fact that they can sleep even one minute before daybreak and still act as if they had 8 hours of sleep" Dorran answered

"That's amazing" Den said

"That's actually how I met her she saved my life from an Orc" Dorran said

"Hey that's how we met Adriane except she saved us from Blood Spiral" Lucas said

"Weird" Dorran said

"No kidding" Lucas said

**Adriane's POV the girls**

We made it out of the tunnel and waited for the guys and they finally came out of the tunnel but with another guy he had blonde hair a little longer than Nova's and dark brown eyes

"Dorran" Corren breathed

"That's Dorran" I whispered she nodded and ran up to him and threw her arms around him, he kissed her

"How are you alive?" she asked him

"The other might not of but I fought off the spider and I could not leave because the spider turned out to have kids and they weren't to happy with me" Dorran said making Corren laugh through her tears

"I love a happy reunion as much as anyone, but we should get going" Sophie said

"She's right" Corren said "I need to talk them to the safe house"

"Lets go then" Dorran said

We walked through the forest until we were stopped by a young girl that looked about Den's age she had pale blue hair and violet eyes she wore a light blue dress and she had a pair of violet tattered wings

"Luna how are you?" Corren asked

"Great" the girl said

"Your mother sent you didn't she?" Corren asked

"Yep" Luna said

"Are you a fairy or a pixie?" Cimorel asked

"Water fairy" Luna responded

"How old are you?" Sophie asked

"14" Luna said

"Can we go now?" I asked

"Yep" Luna said taking off her violet wings flapping wildly she of course beat us to the safe house

"Dorran and I are heading back to the village good bye friends" Corren said Cimorel and I gave her hugs

. She and Dorran left us but before they got to far Corren turned around and yelled "Luna will help you if you need anything"

"Thanks goodbye" I said


	27. Two Moons, Blue Stars

Chapter 27

Two Moons, Blue Stars

**Zhalia's POV**

We all sat around the safe house. Dellix, Dante, and Den trained, Lane read a book so did Nova, Lok and Sophie just talked, and Harrison talked with Luna. I sat looking up things in the Holotome, Adriane was fast a sleep on Lucas' lap, and Shauna and Katreana practiced spells

Then the Holotome went off of coarse it was Metz "Hi I'll get Dante for you" I said

"No actually I needed to speak to you" he said I was a little surprised at that "We found your sister Audrey"

"What?" I said everyone looked at me "Where is she?"

"She is here at the Foundation safe house in Venice" he said

"Is it safe to come back?" I asked Dante walked over to me

"Yes come when you want to" he said signing out

I watched Lucas wake up Adriane "What's going on?" she asked

"My younger sister is alive" I said

"You have a younger sister?" She said

"Yeah, you're still half asleep aren't you?" I asked

"Yes" she said "Let's go to Venice"

**Venice, Italy Huntik foundation Safe House**

**Adriane's POV**

Zhalia looked Nervous I would be too if I hadn't seen my sister in 10 years

"Don't worry you'll be fine" I said

"Thanks" she said. Soon after Metz brought a girl out like Zhalia she had midnight blue hair, brown eyes, and tan skin she wore dark blue pants, blue-grey top with a yellow moon and star on it and black swirls on her arms, a blue-grey choker with a yellow moon on it, black cow-hide boots, and her nails were painted dark blue. She looked about 15

"Audrey this is your sister Zhalia" Metz said

"Zhalia is it really you?" The girl asked

Zhalia nodded her eyes glassy she walked up to the girl and hugged her the girl hugged her back and I could see tear running down both of I their eyes

"Look's like we have a new member to the team" I said

"No questions asked" Zhalia said

We left the Huntik safe house and back to the Casterwill Mansion

Zhalia talked with her sister I'm not so sure what the others were doing but I sat read a book with Lucas and eventually fell a sleep on his shoulder

**Katreana's** **POV **

Shauna and I were bored in this enormous house so we decided to snoop; we walked into the library "Wow it's huge" I said

"No kidding" Shauna said

We looked around I read some books I heard the sound of a book on the floor I looked over to the fire to see Adriane fast a sleep on Lucas' shoulder and his head leaning on hers

"How cute" I whispered

"Yes they are" I just realized Shauna was behind me

"We should go" I said

We left the library and went to the garden and trained out of shear boredom

**Zhalia's POV**

I sat with my sister she told me the band her and her friends started called DATMA they took the first letters of their names (Diana, Audrey, Terra, Miranda, and Alana) she said we will go to her band practice sometime "I have to meet your friends" I said

"You will I going tomorrow for practice we are actually good" Audrey said

"Can't wait" I said

**Adriane's POV**

I was woke up by Nova yelling happily apparently she found a spell from our ancestors

We stood back-to-back "_By the light of earth and dark descends should the return it all depends, when hands reach up to the darkened sky all evil shall die_" we said in unison a burst of light illuminated the room and the fizzled out "Well it worked" I said

"Um…Adriane…Nova your eyes are blue" Sophie said

"Not Again" I said


	28. DATMA Together

Chapter 28

DATMA Together

**Adriane's POV **

Audrey took us to one of her friends house (Terra I think) we met four girls one had long blond braided hair and dark brown eyes, another had darker skin, brown hair pulled in a high ponytail and brown eyes, another had light brown hair that was curled and green eyes not like the deep emeralds more like the smoke after a fire works show, and the last had purple hair the left side cut just above her ear and the right side went down to her chin and she had bright yellow eyes

"This is Terra" Audrey said pointing to the blond "Diana" she said pointing to the girl with light brown hair "Alana" She said pointing to the darker skinned girl "And Miranda" she said pointing to the purple hair girl

"Hi" they all said

"Girls this is my sister Zhalia and her friends Adriane, Lane, Nova, Dante, Lucas, Den, Harrison, Sophie, Katreana, Shauna, Luna, Dellix, and Lok" Audrey said

"Hello" Everyone said

"So mind if we hear you band?" Nova asked

"Sure" Audrey said

"Let's rock this joint" Miranda said making Audrey roll her eyes

Audrey picked up a blue guitar, Diana a green bass guitar, Terra went to a silver keyboard, Alana the drum set that said DATMA, and Miranda went to a DJ set that also said DATMA. They all began to play and Audrey began to sing

_You go out every Night, but you didn't have fun.  
Your House is full of stuff, Yeah it is expensive  
You feel kind of empty.  
You go around looking for satisfaction  
You cause .. everyone's attention  
I call it addiction_

No, I never meant to ruin your party  
Go, show me that you're super cool.

whos' gonna save you big boy  
when the music stops and the disco lights set down.  
whos' gonna love you big boy  
when the morning comes, everybody go back home.

Lets' go down, everybody down, everybody down  
To the ground if you're super cool.

You would you everything to be in the papers  
You wish you had a supermodel girlfriend  
Why can't you stop talking.  
You go around like you were something special  
But there's a million like you everywhere I go  
Give me a break boy.

No, I never meant to ruin your party  
Go, show me that you're super cool.

whos' gonna save you big boy  
when the music stops and the disco lights set down.  
whos' gonna love you big boy  
when the morning comes and everybody go back home.  
whos' gonna save you big boy  
when the music stops and the disco lights set down.  
whos' gonna love you big boy  
when the morning comes and everybody go back home.

I never meant to ruin your party  
Go, show me that you're super cool.

Lets' go down, everybody down, everybody down  
To the ground if you're super cool.  
Now jump up everybody up, everybody up  
Put your hands if you're super cool.  
Lets' go down, everybody down, everybody down  
To the ground if you're super cool.  
Now jump up everybody up, everybody up  
Raise your hands if you're super cool.

whos' gonna save you big boy  
when the music stops and the disco lights set down.  
whos' gonna love you big boy  
when the morning comes, everybody go back home.

They finished

"You guys are awesome" Nova said

"Thanks" Audrey said "I wrote it my self"

"That's awesome" I said

"Again thanks" she said then Diana let out a scream

"Someone's coming and fast" Diana said she said falling to her knees

"Who's coming?" I asked "What's going on?" I looked at Audrey

"There's something I haven't told you" Audrey said "DATMA isn't only the name of our band it's the name of a secret magic organization, that were apart of, Diana is a psychic, Terra is a earth elemental, Miranda is a nymph, Alana is a fairy, and I'm a half-fire elemental so is Zhalia. What do you see Diana?"

"The Blood Spiral" the girl responded

"Let's go to DATMA and quickly" Miranda said

"Good idea" Alana said

Audrey and Alana grabbed a lamp on the wall and moved it sideways opening a passage way in the wall

"Come on" Terra said slinging Diana between herself and Miranda

We followed them in the passage way after awhile of walking the loud silence was broken by Sophie

"So it was just by ascendant that your names are the same as the organization you work for?" she said

"Yeah" the five girls said

"Oh" Sophie said "What does DATMA mean anyway?"

"We don't know" the girls said

"How don't you know?" Sophie asked

"We forgot" They said

"Oh" Sophie said

"So Zhalia's a fire elemental?" I said

"Half-fire elemental" Audrey said

"Ok" I said

We finally made it to DATMA headquarters


	29. Christmas Magic

Chapter 29

Christmas Magic

**DATMA Headquarters**

**Adriane's POV**

I was relaxing on the couch when Lucas walked up to me

"Merry Christmas Adriane" he said

"It's Christmas I forgot what day it was" I said hitting my self in the forehead "I feel stupid"

"Don't" he said "I forgot until Sophie jumped on my back and yelled Merry Christmas in my ear"

"That's Sophie" I said he handed me a really beautiful necklace "You didn't have to get me anything"

"I know but I did" he said

I laughed and said "Thank you" and I put the necklace around my neck "I love Christmas it so magical"

"Even I have to admit to that" Lucas said

It made me laugh again

My cell phone went off _**Caller ID: Nova**_

"Hey Nova" I said answering my cell

"_Adriane BIG News_" she said

"What's up" I said

"_Audrey and her band want you sing a new song with them_" she said

"Awesome be right there" I said hanging up I got up with Lucas and went to the band room

"So what's the name of the song?" I asked

"It's Christmas Magic" Miranda said

"Well that's ironic" I mumbled "let's do this"

_Have you ever seen anything?_

_Like the sparkle of Christmas Eve?_

_It so beautiful when you believe_

_All the ones you love gather round_

_Snow fall glittering on the ground_

_Santa coming any minute now_

_And I'll meet you on a star_

_We'll dream the night away_

_It's Christmas Magic!_

_Soaring though your heart_

_On a one horse open sleigh _

_It's Christmas Magic!_

_Sweet anticipating_

_Smiles decorating you and me_

_No where I rather be_

_Have you ever seen a fashion trend?_

_Like the whole world in green and red?_

_Little houses made of ginger bread?_

_Someone knows if you been bad or good  
Dawn you wishes are understood _

_Reindeer fly over your neighborhood_

_And I'll meet you on a star_

_We'll dream the night away_

_It's Christmas Magic!_

_Sweet anticipating_

_Smiles decorating you and me_

_No where I rather be_

_Tonight_

"Merry Christmas everyone!" I said

"Merry Christmas!" Everyone said


	30. Meet Iron Wolf

All songs and pic's of characters are on my profile the last song was called It's Christmas Magic

* * *

Chapter 30

Meet Iron Wolf

**Nova's POV**

I was hanging out with Adriane when I got a call from Jarred

"_Hey Nova what's up_" Jarred said

"Hey how have you been?" I asked

"_Not good the record company went out of business so we lost our contract_" he said

"Oh no I'm so sorry" I said

"_I ok I'm in Venice heading-_" he said and walked in the room "-home" he said he hung up and looked at Nova "Nova what are you doing here?"

"Hiding from the Blood Spiral, What are you doing here?" I asked

"My band and I live here" he said

A boy with brown hair streaked with bright blue and brown eyes, a girl with green hair streaked black pulled back in a Chinese stile (Half up half down) with just a bit of bang hanging down, bright yellow eyes, and golden colored skin, and two boys with black hair and blue eyes walked in

"Nova this is Lance" Jarred said pointing to the browned hair boy "Jinafire" pointing to the green haired girl "and the twins Calum and Terry which is which I don't know" he said pointing to the two black haired boys "Everyone this is my girlfriend Nova, and her sister Adriane"

"Nice to meet to you" Jinafire said with a slight bow

"Nice meet you too" Adriane said doing the same

"So why are you at a magical organization headquarters?" I asked

"Because were magical beings" Jarred said "Lance is an air elemental, Jinafire is a dragon, the twins are both water elemental, and I'm a silver-tongue"

"What's a silver-tongue?" I asked

"Someone who reads out loud and what ever they read comes to life" Jinafire said

"So why don't we go do something together Nova we haven't done that since NYC" Jarred said

"Sounds like fun" I said

**Jinafire's POV **

Our tour ruined and I am bored and mad, so mad that I could breathe fire and burn this whole place down. I had turned into my normal form my gold skin covered in scales, my golden eyes vertical slit, my finger and toe nails were claws, my tongue forked, and a long tail

"You ok Jinafire?" I turned to the voice it was Calum I could always tell him and his brother apart, Calum always smiles and puts other people first while Terry is the exact opposite plus Calum had pale blue eyes while Terry had dark blue eyes

"I've been better" I said he sat next to me

"What's up?" he asked

"No one is going to hear the songs I worked hard writing and playing" I said

"Dra chata ga no vla" he said trying to speak dragon making me laugh "What did I say?"

"My chicken has a cold" I said

"Oh, what I meant to say was we'll get a second chance" he said

"I hope you right" I said

"In the mean time we can still play here like old times" he said

"Sounds like a plan" I said

"Let's go" he said

**10 minutes later**

I had my guitar, Calum had his bass, Terry on the keyboard, Jarred on the drums, and Lance singing

_Lance: I'm just a step away I'm just a breath away losing my faith today_

_Jinafire: falling off the edge of day_

_Lance: I am just a man not superhuman _

_Jinafire: I'm not superhuman_

_Lance: someone save me from the hate. It's just another war just another family torn_

_Jinafire: falling from my faith to day_

_Lance: Just a step from the edge just another day in the world we live_

_Lance & Calum: I need a hero to save me now_

_Lance: I need a hero_

_Jinafire: save me now_

_Lance & Calum: I need a hero to save my life_

_Lance: A hero will save me _

_Jinafire: just in time_

_Lance: I've gotta fight today to live another day speaking my mind today _

_Jinafire: my voice will be heard today _

_Lance: I gotta make a stand, But I am just a man_

_Jinafire: I'm not superhuman _

_Lance: my voice will be heard today. It's just another war just another family torn _

_Jinafire: my voice will be heard today_

_Lance: it's just another kill the count down begins to destroy ourselves _

_Lance & Calum: I need a hero to save me now_

_Lance: I need a hero_

_Jinafire: save me now_

_Lance & Calum: I need a hero to save my life_

_Lance: A hero will save me _

_Jinafire: just in time_

_Lance: I need a hero to save my life _

_Calum: I need_ _a hero_

_Lance: just in time save me just in time save me just in time _

_Lance & Jinafire: who's gonna fight for right who's gonna help us survive _

_Lance: we're in the fight of our lives _

_Jinafire: and we're not ready to die_

_Lance & Jinafire: who's gonna fight for the weak who's gonna make them believe _

_Lance: I've got a hero_

_Jinafire: I've got a hero_

_Lance: living in me_

_Lance & Jinafire: I'm gonna fight for what's right today I'm speaking my mind_

_Lance: and if it kills me tonight _

_Jinafire: I will be ready to die_

_Lance: a hero's not afraid to give his life_

_Lance & Jinafire: a hero's gonna save me just in time_

_Lance & Calum: I need a hero to save me now_

_Lance: I need a hero_

_Jinafire: save me now_

_Lance & Calum: I need a hero to save my life_

_Lance: A hero will save me _

_Jinafire: just in time_

_Lance: I need a hero to save my life I need a hero_

_Jinafire & Calum: Who's gonna fight for what's right who's gonna help us survive _

_Lance: I need a hero_

_Jinafire & Calum: who's gonna fight for the weak who's gonna make them believe_

_Lance: I need a hero_

_Lance & Jinafire & Calum: I need a hero. A hero's gonna save me just in time_

"You guys are awesome" Nova said

"Dacodo" I said she gave me a confused look "It's dragon for thanks

she smiled "I really mean it"


	31. Goodbyes and the Coughing Rock

Chapter 31

Goodbyes and the Coughing Rock

**Adriane's POV**

Today was kind of sad, first Luna had to leave to go home, Shauna and Katreana found out how the Blood Spiral kept finding us they were tracking them through their spiral mark so they left I had told Shauna that I forgave her and told them both that I'll miss them, and the team and I had to leave on a mission from the Huntik foundation we had to leave Jarred and his band and Audrey and hers

We're heading to New York to an Island called Coughing Rock, by what Metz told us it was named that because it was a sanitarium for kids with tuberculosis. It was shut down over 90 years ago but a man by the name of Levi Fanshaw bought it and now lives the with his son and niece, we are going there to look for a creature called the Faigne they say it is a creature that can control the rain and are not human at all they are water creatures.

There is an old story that they told us many years ago the water around Guernsey Island had been stormy and violent for months on end. Few local fishermen dared to go out on it, and those who did never came back. So the fishermen got together and thought up a plan. They would send the prettiest girls in the village out on the banks at dusk to try to lure the Faigne to shore, and when he stepped on land, they would capture him and keep him until he promised to quite the sea. But the Faigne was as cunning as a cat. Every evening he saw one of the girls pacing along the bank. And every evening he just laughed and swam away. One night, though, he saw a girl sitting on a rock in a quite cove. She was as pretty as the other girls but so odd that people in the people in the village would have nothing to do with her. Yet she fascinated the Faigne. Night after night they met in this secret cove, talking and laughing, until one day the girl's brother spied on them and told. The next night the fishermen hid, and when the Faigne came to shore to talk to the girl they swooped in and ambushed him. But the Faigne was faster. He and the girl jumped into the water, hand in hand, and the girl was never seen again. But after that, for years and years, whenever someone spotted the Faigne, there was always a lovely snow-white dolphin swimming by his side.

I thought it was true but Sophie thought it was just a myth

We came to New York and a woman in her late 30s picked us up on a bout and took us to Coughing Rock. Mr. Levi Fanshaw came and met us at the stone archway that said _Tuberculosis Sanitarium for kids __Founded in 1930___"Welcome to Coughing Rock" Mr. Fanshaw said

"Thank you for letting us stay here I'm-"__I began but I was cut off

"Metz told me who you are Miss Star" Mr. Fanshaw said

"Ok" I said a boy about 9 or 10 jumped on Mr. Fanshaw's back

"Hi Dad" The boy said

"Jacob meet our guest" Mr. Fanshaw said

"Hello" Jacob said

"Hi" I said

"Where's Roo?" Mr. Fanshaw asked

"In the Garden" Jacob responded

"Why don't you all join us in there, you'll get to meet my niece" Mr. Fanshaw said

We walked into the house and down to the basement and up a trap door into the most amazing garden. There is a glass dome above us, many berry bushes and trees with weird vines running up them and across the glass, beautiful flowers all around us, a stone waterfall and river ran through the middle of the room "Wow" I breathed

"ROO!" Mr. Fanshaw yelled

"I'm up here" We heard a girls voice and we saw a girl easily clime down a tree she had reddish-brown tangled hair and dull green eyes (kind of like Diana's) she looked wild and like a thief, she looked about 16, she gave a small smile

"Hello my name is Roo Fanshaw" the girl said tucking some of her tangled hair behind her ear and holding out her hand

"Adriane Star" I said shaking her hand

"So what brings you to Coughing Rock?" Roo asked me

"We are looking for the creature called the Faigne" I said

"I saw him once, he smiled and waved then he just disappeared" Roo said

"Really what did he look like?" Nova asked

"I didn't get a good look at him I had gotten stuck in a storm outside and I saw him in the river, I could hardly see" Roo explained

"Oh that's just great" Sophie said

"I can still help. I am a river rat as much as I am a nature child" Roo said

"What's a river rat?" Sophie asked

"And what's a nature child?" Lane asked

"A river rat is someone who basically lives on the river and a nature child is the same thing but for nature" Roo explained

"Ah, so you think you can help us?" I asked

"Yep" she said I looked down at her right arm it had claw marks down it

"What happened to your arm?" I asked

"The gulls got me when I was trying to protect the terns eggs" Roo said

"Oh" I said

"We can start the search tomorrow if you like" Roo said

"If you don't mind" I said I was still tired from the trip

Roo showed us to our rooms


	32. The Faigne

Chapter 32

The Faigne

**Coughing Rock NY**

**Roo's POV**

We searched all morning for the Faigne I gave up after awhile and sat in this small cove near the back of the house surrounded by trees I've always liked being alone

"Have I met you before?" I heard someone asked I looked around to see no one

"You might have, if I saw you I might know" I said

"Why should I come out?" it asked

"Because I want to know who I'm talking to" I said

"Alright over here" It said I look down the river a bit to see a boy he had bleach blonde hair a lot like Nova's, grey green eyes, and tan skin he was rowing a small wooden boat

"I definitely have never met you before" I said

"Huh I might have seen you some where" he said

"Um…what's you name?" I asked

"I'm Jack" he said "What's yours?"

"Roo…Roo Fanshaw" I responded

"So Roo what are doing back here all alone?" Jack asked

"I like being alone" I said

"Really?" he said

"Yes really" I said "So what do you want?" I asked

"Just going where the river takes me" he answered "I am a river rat"

"So am I" I said

"Then why aren't you on the river?" he asked

"Because I'm also a nature child" I said

"Ah" He said "Someone's coming" he said and left quickly but before leaving the cove fully he turn back and smiled and waved, that's when I realized it was the boy in the water about a year ago, during the storm, the Faigne

_*flash back*_

_I was taking a walk outside the sun was shining bright I looked though the glass dome into the garden to see Jacob climbing the trees _

_I dropped down on my stomach and put my ear to the ground (something I did often) and listened to the earth, the life under the ground beating like a heart and humming like the song Jacobs's mother used to hum_

_I stood up and the sky turned purple and grey quickly it began to rain and storm I ran back to the mansion I could hardly see a thing and I looked back at the river it was rapid and it attacked the shore line _

_Then I saw a boy sitting out in the water I just stared I could hardly see a thing the boy smiled and waved then disappeared I quickly went into the house_

_*end flash back*_

'_Oh My God_' I thought '_I just met the Faigne_'

"Hey Roo" Adriane walked up behind me "Nice place you got here"

"Thanks" I said "I need to go" I said dashing past her and took my uncles speed Boat that he let me have its called _Pendragon_ after the story my father use to tell me about a flying boat and road down the river to clear my head

A storm began it rocked my little boat around like a bucking bronco

The next thing I knew I woke up on an island I saw a pair of bare feet next to my head

"Are you alright?" Someone asked I looked up to see Jack

"Did you cause the storm Faigne?" I asked leaping to my feet

"No. My father did" Jack said

"So you are a Faigne" I said Jack nodded

"Half-Faigne" he said

"Where's _Pendragon_?" I asked

"What's _Pendragon_?" Jack asked

"It's my boat" I said

"It's over there" he said pointing to my boat half way up the shore "You drove the boat to this island I'm guessing because it is the closest island when the storm hit and once you got off the boat you passed out"

"Oh… do you live here?" I asked

"Most of the time" he said

"What do you mean most of the time?" I asked

"I live on the river to" he said "Half my time here and half me time on the river"

He looked around and saw the gulls go after a terns nest he threw a rock making the gulls scatter "So I'm not the only one who likes to protect the tern eggs" I said

"You do" he said raising his eyebrow

"Yeah I do" I said showing the claw marks on my arm

"Gulls are evil little critters aren't they" he said

"Yep" I said "I should head back… it was nice meeting you again" I climbed into _Pendragon_ and raced down the river to Coughing Rock


	33. Keep Holding On

Chapter 33

Keep Holding On

**Adriane's POV**

I was happy when Roo came home alive after that storm and I wasn't the only one Jacob and Mr. Fanshaw were so eccentric when she walked through the door

"So what happened?" Nova asked

"I managed to drive my boat to an island" Roo said "I guess it helps to be a river rat"

"Sure does" I said

"Well I'm going to the garden" Roo said

I followed her to the garden in hopes to find out what was the matter

"Roo are you alright?" I asked

"No I'm not" she said looking down from the tree she was sitting in I climbed the tree and sat with her

"What's up?" I asked

"I can't tell you" I said

"I can keep a secret" I said

She bit her lip and said "I met the Faigne"

"You what?!" I said

"I met a half-Faigne the son of the creature you looking for and well…" she trailed off

"And well what?" I said

"I think I might kind of love him" she said cautiously

"Well than we certainly can't tell anyone where he is now can we" I said

"You mean you not going to tell" she said

"Of coarse not" I said

"Why not?" she asked "It is your mission"

"Because I know what its like to be in love" I said "And it's not my mission, it's my friend's Sophie she is in the foundation and I am her family's protector so I have to follow her around"

Roo laughed and said "You love someone?"

"Yeah not only my sister but my boyfriend Lucas" I said

"Ah…" she said

"Yeah" I said

"HEY ADRIANE!" I heard Nova yell

"I'm up here with Roo" I said

"Well get down here" Nova said both me and Roo jumped down "We found the Faigne"

"On no" I heard Roo mutter

"Roo do you think you can drive us in your boat?" Sophie who just walked up the trap door asked

"Sure" she said I could see she had a plan

"Alright let's go" Lok who was behind Sophie said enthusiastically

Roo drove us 'following' Dante's directions I could tell she knew the way

Before we left I saw her drop down on her stomach and put her ear to the ground I didn't say anything then she got up and said she left something in the cove she ran off and came back about a minute later

A storm struck we all ended up on a small island

We sat around a campfire we made to dry off Roo's Boat _Pendragon _was no where to be seen she sat up in a tall tree near by she managed to save a small book she was writing in she soon jumped down from the tree and said

"I wrote a new song for you guys if you want to here it"

"Yeah sure sounds nice" Sophie

Roo began to sing

_You're not alone_

_Together we stand_

_I'll be by you side_

_You know I'll take you hand_

_When it gets cold_

_And it feels like the end_

_There's no place to go _

_You know I won't give in _

_No I won't give in_

I looked over her shoulder and sang along

_Keep holding on_

_Cause you know_

_We'll make it through_

_We'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_Cause you know _

_I'm here for you_

_I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can say _

_Nothing you can do_

_There's no other way_

_When it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_Cause you know_

_We'll make it through_

_We'll make it through_

_So far away_

_I wish you were here_

_Before it's too late_

_This could all disappear_

_Before the doors close_

_And it comes to an end_

_With you by my side_

_I will fight and defend_

_I will fight and defend _

_Yeah, yeah_

_Keep holding on_

_Cause you know_

_We'll make it through_

_We'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_Cause you know _

_I'm here for you_

_I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can say _

_Nothing you can do_

_There's no other way_

_When it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_Cause you know_

_We'll make it through_

_We'll make it through_

_Hear me when I say _

_I say I believe_

_Nothing's gonna change_

_Nothing's gonna change destiny_

_Whatever's meant to be_

_Will work out perfectly_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_La da, da, da_

_La da, da, da_

_La da, da, da, da_

_Da, da, da, da_

_Keep holding on_

_Cause you know_

_We'll make it through_

_We'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_Cause you know _

_I'm here for you_

_I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can say _

_Nothing you can do_

_There's no other way_

_When it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_Cause you know_

_We'll make it through_

_We'll make it through _

_Keep holding on_

_Keep holding on_

_There's nothing you can say _

_Nothing you can do_

_There's no other way_

_When it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_Cause you know_

_We'll make it through_

_We'll make it through _

"That was amazing" Sophie said

"Thanks" Roo said

"Do you think the Faigne caused the storm?" Lok asked

"Of course" I said

Roo smiled mischievously now I know why she went to the cove she's going to try to convince then to not hunt down the Faigne '_Smart really smart. Nice job Roo_' I thought


	34. The Moon Princess

Chapter 34

The Moon Princess

**Adriane's POV**

This island maybe remote but its nice. No Blood Spirals, No fighting, and more importantly No protecting people I just get to relax for once in my life and its Soooooo nice

"You seem relaxed" Lucas said walking up to me "That's different"

"Yep I am relaxed for once in my life" I said

"And you're loving it while it lasts, right?" he said

"Yep, because I know it's not going to last long" I said

"Yeah I see that" he said

"BLOOD SPIRAL!" Sophie yelled

"Yep I was right it didn't last long" I said with a sigh before running to help. Everyone called out there titans and used spells but we were out numbered and everyone including me was getting tired. I looked around and saw Zhalia reach in to the pouch on her leg and pull something out

"Adriane come over here" the girl in question yelled

I fought through the pack of Blood Spiral

"What do you need?" I asked standing next to her I looked a her hand she was holding a small weird green and black striped wand

"I need your help" she said shooting a spell at a Blood Spiral

"What is that thing" I asked kicking a goon

"It's something-" she took a pause to punch a goon "My parents gave it to my sister and I when we were young they said-" she kicked another "That if you stick together you'll be safe"

"That doesn't explain why-" I threw a spell "You need my help"

"Well there is a spell she taught us that is powerful enough to stop some of the-" she threw a punch "Blood Spiral and-" she kicked "Since I don't have my sister here you're the closest thing to my sister-" she threw a spell "you may be able to do it with me"

"Alright let's try it" I said

She held out her wand and said "_Be Brave_ _hold on to each other never let go_"

I put my hand on top of hers and grab the wand and we both said "_Be Brave_ _hold on to each other never let go, Be Brave_ _hold on to each other never let go_" a magic blast that knock out most of the Blood Spiral and knocked both Zhalia and I down

"That was amazing" I said

Then sliver and gold arrow's killed many of the Blood Spiral that were left, we saw to people jump down from a cliff a girl with pitch black wavy tangled hair, off white eyes, and ivory skin, and a boy with golden hair and eyes and tan skin both of them had a sliver moon on their shirt. The girl shot the sliver arrows and the boy shot the golden

"Retreat" one of the Blood Spiral yelled

They all ran. We all walked up to the two people

"Who are you?" I asked

"I'm Artimis and this is my twin brother Apollo" the girl said "And we live to protect the Moon family"

"What?" Everyone said

The two looked at each other and Artimis said "We live to protect her family" she pointed to Zhalia "Especially her she is the princess"

"P-p-princess I'm a princess" Zhalia said she look a little dizzy

"A lot to take in isn't it milady" Apollo said

"Milady?" Zhalia look shocked

"Oh boy this is going to take awhile" Artimis said

"So how did you know to come here?" I asked

"The spell that she used it doesn't just send out a spell and sends out a distress call, although I do not see milady Audrey anywhere" Artimis said

"That's because Audrey isn't here" Zhalia who had stopped freaking out said

"Then who helped with the spell? Only moon family members can use it" Apollo asked

"Well I had a substitute. My best friend and basically my sister Adriane" Zhalia said walking over to me

"Well I've never seen that before" Artimis said

"Me nether sister" Apollo said

"May I ask how old are you?" Sophie asked

"14" Artimis said

"And you're protectors that's insane" Sophie said

"Hey Nova start being one when she was five and I did when I was six" I said

"You're kidding right" Sophie said

"Nope" Both Nova and I said

"Wow" Sophie said

"Where's Roo?" Lane asked

We all look around to see Roo waving to someone out in the distance I ran up to her "Who are you waving at?" I asked

"My uncle, look over there" Roo said

Mr. Fanshaw drove the boat over to us

"Uncle Levi" I said

"Thank god" Sophie said "We're getting off this island"

"Wait is that Roo's Boat _Pendragon_?" I asked

"Yes, it washed up on Coughing Rock" Mr. Fanshaw said

"Thank goodness" Roo said


	35. The Story of the Moon's

Chapter 35

The Story of the Moon's

**Adriane's POV**

We were riding back to Coughing Rock when Lok spoke up about the Faigne

"Shouldn't we be looking for the Faigne?" he asked

"Not anymore" Mr. Fanshaw said

"What do you mean?" Lok asked

"When I was looking for you I found a fake person in the river with a lightning pole strapped to it so it caused the storms" Mr. Fanshaw said

"Oh so it's just a legend" Lok said

"Just as I thought" Sophie said giving me a mocking smile I just rolled my eyes because I know they are real and so does Roo

"So Artimis, Apollo what are you going to do?" Zhalia asked

"We wanted to show you the story of your family" Artimis said

"I kind of want to know" Zhalia said

"Then I guess that's where were going next" I said

We got back to Coughing Rock and we all pack up our things, I said goodbye too Roo and she gave me her mobile phone number. We left and went to Venice; first we went and picked up Audrey then we went to a large building that was smaller on the inside than the outside. Artimis walked up to a wall with a moon on it she pulled the moon and turned it and then pushed it back into the wall, the wall then opened into a large library larger than the Casterwill library

"Wow" I said we watch Artimis and Apollo walk up to a girl fast a sleep on a book she had pitch black hair

"Lilly wake up" Apollo said but he could not wake up the girl

"Let me try" Artimis said she lifted the girl's hair up above her ear and yelled into her "LILLY WAKE UP!"

The girl jolted up and held her ear "What the heck Artie" the girl said

"What did I say about calling me Artie" Artimis said

"Not to, but it's better than Artimis" Lilly said

"No it isn't" both Artimis and Apollo said

"What do you need?" Lilly asked roodly

"We need the story of the Moon family" Artimis said

"But only Moon family and Moon protectors can here the story" Lilly said

"I know, this is Zhalia and Audrey Moon" Apollo said gesturing to the people in question

"Ah Moon family members" Lilly said

"Not only that, Zhalia is next in line for the throne" Artimis said

"OH My God" Lilly said she walked over to Zhalia "It's so nice to meet you milady"

"Can we please see my family's story?" Audrey asked

"Of course" Lilly said she ran around looking for a book "Aha I found it!"

She placed the book on the table and opened it and a ghostly figure appeared

"What can I do for you?" it asked

"Can you tell us the story of our family?" Zhalia asked

"Of course miss Moon" it said

_Once upon a time in ancient China a fair and beautiful dragon princess named Kyoshi Moon created the first titan. Most believe that Lord Casterwill that brought the titans to the earth they are wrong, it was Princess Kyoshi. She was loved by many and she loved many of her people. But one fateful day her entire family was murdered by her uncle and left her alive to take the blame she was warned by one of her human servants, Valden Chan, she escaped with many of her followers the left to the farthest part of China and built a bigger wall than the wall of China that stretched a great mountain and they built a great city and named it Fanghi where they named Dragon Princess Kyoshi the queen she then married the servant who saved her and her people and they ruled over Fanghi with greatness until their dieing days _

"Wow" I said "She was really blamed for her family's death?"

"Indeed" the figure said before disappearing


	36. Two People's Past, a Spell Redone

Chapter 36

Two People's Pasts, a Spell Redone

**Young** **Adriane's POV**

_I sat on the front lawn of the orphanage watching people walk by, I watched as a little girl started to run a little to keep up with her mother it almost brought tears to my eyes. I missed my family first I lost my parents and my brother then I lost my sister, I laid on my back resting me hands behind my head_

"_Hello little orphan" I heard a voice say I sat up and saw one of the richer people from the opposites side of town_

"_What do you want?" I asked_

"_Why so rood orange haired freak" a girl said_

"_Go away" I said even rooder_

"_You know you have a face only a mother can love, oh that's right you don't have one" the girl said laughing throwing a rock at me it cut my cheek making it bleed "Later loser" she said leaving with her horde_

"_Are you ok Adriane?" I turned to see Den and Harrison _

"_Yeah I'm fine thanks for asking" I said '_they are so sweet'_ I thought_

"_Are you sure?" Harrison asked "That looks like it hurts" _

"_It does a little" I said "But the thing that hurts the most is that they we making fun of me because I an orphan"_

"_I'm sorry" both of the said _

"_It's ok guys" I said "It's ok"_

**10 years later**

**Older Adriane's POV**

**Huntik Foundation Safe House**

That memory came to me as I watched Den and Harrison train with Lok and Dante; I just can't imagine what I'd do with out them they are my little brothers I wish I had brought them with me when I left to become a protector then maybe Harrison wouldn't have became a Blood Spiral; but it's not time to morn over the past

Another thing on my mind was Zhalia she had called me her sister it means a lot to me in truth she is a sister to me but why do I have this feeling that are pasts are connected some how it's a strange feeling really, a really strange feeling

I stood up to go and find Zhalia I want to talk to her see what that strange feeling was maybe our past's are connected, but maybe it's just my imagination, Thunder and lightning crackled through the sky as I walk around the building looking for my blue hair sister

**Young Zhalia's POV**

_Thunder and lightning flashed and boomed across the sky slightly scaring me I could hear Audrey wake up and start crying I walked in her room and saw my baby sister, I wondered why my parents hadn't come to help her, so I walked in to there room to see the window was broken and both of my parents dead _

"_Mommy, Daddy wake up" I said "Please wake up, Mommy Daddy!" _

**14 years later **

**Older Zhalia's POV**

I woke up with a small startle I stared out the window '_why do I always remember that during a storm_' I thought

"You ok?" I turned to see Adriane

"Well remembering the worst part of my life will always puts me in a downer mood" I said

"So I'm not the only one who's remembering there past" she said sitting next to me on the window seal

"Really?" I asked

"Yeah I was thinking about when I was in the orphanage" she said "Um… can I ask you something without you laughing?"

"Of course" I said

"Ok I have this really strange feeling that some how our pasts are connected some how" She said nervously

"Really?" I asked

"Yes" she said "I know it sounds stupid, but-"

"I kind of thought that to" I said cutting her off "I just can't explain it"

"Me either" She said "I do have ancestors from China, not sure where might have been from Fanghi"

"Maybe we should go to Fanghi" I said then Adriane's cell phone went off

"Oh no" Adriane said she showed me her phone

**To: Adriane**

**Dec. 23 12:30 P.M**

**From: Katreana**

**Adriane help us! Brother found us **

"We don't know where they are" I said

"But Cimorel can help" she said

We found Cimorel and told her what was going on

"Watch my bottle, if it breaks all the spells I have cast and it's the source of my power" she said

"Right" both Adriane and I said

Cimorel disappeared in about 5 minutes Shauna and Katreana appeared

"Where's Cimorel?" Both Adriane and I asked

"Rassimov took over her mind with mind control we were lucky she got us out when she did" Katreana said

"Not really" we all turned to see Rassimov and an entranced Cimorel

He used her powers to attack us we were all powerless, Adriane looked down at Cimorels bottle in her hands

"We need to break her bottle" she said

"What? It will reverse all of her spells including the one on you" I said

"I know but it means saving everyone and especially Cimorel I am willing to go back to the way I was" Adriane said as she smashed Cimorels bottle against the ground making it shatter

A large gust of wind Rassimov disappeared but I don't think it was because of that; I looked at Adriane and she had reddish-orange hair, tan skin, pale pick lips and navy blue eyes the curse was back on her

* * *

**hey if you're wondering how old was Adriane in her memory well she 19 - 10 do the math and Zhalia i have her as a 20 in this story (i really don't know how old she is) so 20 - 14 again do the math i hope you injoyed this capter **

**ZhalM101 is out PEACE -'- :)**


	37. Connected Pasts

Chapter 37

Connected Past's

**Adriane's POV**

I can't believe how Sophie has been acting lately; she has been acting like a spoiled little brat, I think mostly because she found out that her family didn't bring the titans to the world. And that strange feeling I have been having is getting stronger and stronger same with Zhalia

"How do we know if our pasts are connected?" I asked

"I don't know" she said I looked over at Cimorel she looked like she was keeping something from us

"Wait a minute! Cimorel was alive at the time of our ancestors maybe she knows something" I said

Cimorels eyes went wide she look like she was going to run "Oh no, you don't" Zhalia said stepping in front of her

"Alright, alright I know about your pasts, but I don't think you want to hear it" Cimorel said

"Speak girl" I said

"It started with the son of princess or should I say Queen Kyoshi Moon, Darien, he fell in love with Luna daughter of Star, the two were as opposite as Yin and Yang, but loved each other all the same. The two were given the two halves of the Yin-Yang symbol by Kyoshi herself Black to her son and white to Luna; at this time Renee found out Luna was the daughter of her old friend and set out to kill Luna and she succeeded but ended up getting killed by Darien. The daughter of Luna was given the white half of the symbol and her son the black the two were separated to you know separate the family's again her son was of the Moon and her daughter the Star, the symbol has been pasted down throughout the generations of both family's" Cimorel said "I don't know where they are now though"

"I do" I said I took off my boot, wrapped around my ankle tree times was a necklace chain with the white half of the Yin-Yang symbol

"Me too" Zhalia said she reach into the pouch on her side and pulled out the black half on a necklace

"So our pasts really are connected not ours but our family's" I said

"Yeah it's amazing" Zhalia said

We decided to tell the others later hang out now

**Lane's POV**

I was relaxing with Dellix, Lucas, and Den and boy was I board, that is until Sophie walked in

"So what's it like having an orange haired ugly freak of a friend and/or girlfriend" she said

"She's not a freak and she's not ugly" Lucas said

"Oh really I beg to differ" Sophie said

"What ever you say Sophie but if you talk about my sister that way your gonna wish you hadn't" Den said

"That goes double for me" I said

"Oh whatever like you could do anything" Sophie said

"But I can" Zhalia said walking up behind Sophie with Adriane

"And I thought you were my friend Sophie" Adriane said

"I was until you started dating my brother" Sophie said

"Says the girl who hated her brother a year ago" I said

"But… uh… Shut up" Sophie said storming out of the room

"Drama queen" Zhalia said

"I love your nails guys" I said looking at Zhalia's and Adriane's nails they were both dark blue but Adriane's nails had silver stars on them and Zhalia's had black moons

"Thanks" they both said I looked down at Adriane's bare feet to see the white half of the Yin-Yang said wrapped around her ankle and Zhalia had the black half on a necklace around her neck

"What's up with the Yin-Yang?" I asked

"It turns out that our families are connected" I said I told them what Cimorel did

"You're kidding?" I asked

"Nope and we're all going to Fanghi" Zhalia said

"Really" I said "Wait a minute I just thought of something, maybe it wasn't because you two are like sisters that, that spell worked, maybe it's because you past lives are connected"

"Maybe" Adriane said "Well lets get packed up so we can go to Fanghi"

We told the others of course Sophie was as stubborn as ever but Lok helped us out

**Fanghi, China **

**Adriane's POV**

"This place is SO amazing" I said walking into a huge palace

"Yeah" Zhalia breathed

A man with midnight blue hair, horizontal slit yellow-green eyes, tan skin, and a dragon's tail and a woman with fiery red hair, brown eyes, and pale skin

"Zhalia, Audrey" The woman said hugging them both

"Um… who are you?" Zhalia asked

The woman backed away from them both "How can you forget your own mother"

Both Audrey and Zhalia went into shock "And your father" the woman said gesturing to the man behind her

"Oh… My… God" Zhalia said slowly

"Omigod, omigod, omigod, omigod" Audrey repeated several times

The woman laughed. Both Audrey and Zhalia started to tear up as they hugged their parents, when the let go a girl who looked a lot like Zhalia's father wearing a red kimono

"Audrey, Zhalia meet your cousin Avalon" Zhalia's mother said

"Hello, oh and these are my best friends Adriane, Lane, and Nova, my other friends Lucas, Lok, Dellix, Sophie, Cimorel, Shauna, Katreana, Den, and Harrison, and my boyfriend Dante" Zhalia said

"Nice to meet you all you can call me Kayla and this is my husband Jason" Her mother said

"Aunt Kayla how do you know if they are actually Zhalia and Audrey?" Avalon asked

"Because she carries the black half of the Yin-Yang around her neck the one given to Darien by dragon queen Kyoshi" Jason said

"Oh I wonder where the white half is" Avalon said

"Right here" I said taking off my right boot

"Both half's of the Yin-Yang that mean's you're of the Star family" Kayla said

"Yes I am" I said "I am a direct decadent maybe even a reincarnation of the original Star"

"Then why don't you look like her?" Avalon asked

"I did, I have a spell on me" I said

"Oh… um how did you get a spell on you?" Jason asked

I jutted my thumb towards Shauna "She was apart of the Blood Spiral and well Blood Spiral's and Stars. You get the point" I said

"And why is she apart of your team then?" Avalon asked

"Her sister is my friend and she convinced her to stop trying to kill us" I said

"Ah" she said

* * *

**Hey guys so what ya think R&R please **

**Thanks to all the people who have reviewed**

**ZhalM101 is out PEACE :) **


	38. Star

**Hey guys** **sorry wishes is almost over i got about two chapters left but don't worry i am going to right a sequel **

* * *

Chapter 38

Star

**Adriane's POV**

Being here in Fanghi is amazing but why do I get this feeling someone's keeping something from me; I hung out with Zhalia, Nova, and Lane most of the time, the rest of the time I spent in the huge garden they had

I was in the garden when Zhalia ran up to me

"Adriane, Avalon said she knew how to get rid of that spell on you" she said

"How?" I asked

"Well if you are a reincarnation of Star than I she could get the spell off of you" she said

"That is ridicules" I said "Star is dead"

"Not if we go to the forest of the dead" she said

"Excuse me?" I said "Did I hear you right?"

"Yes the forest of the dead, it's not like zombies or anything; it's were sprits can connect with the living" she said

"Well let's go" I said

We found Avalon she led us to the forest

"This is something Adriane has to do alone" Avalon said

I took a deep breath and stepped into the forest, the deeper I went the more calm I was; I finally stopped and said "Star I need you help"

The ghostly figure of my ancestor appeared in front of me "Hello Adriane" she said

"How do you know my name?" I asked

"Because you are my descendent I know everything about you" she said

"Please help me, I am under a spell" I said I looked down

"I know, the only way to break the spell is for the Star family and the Casterwills to be connected once again" she said I looked at her "And you Adriane must defeat the Blood Spiral within the next few days or the world will cease to exist"

"By myself?" I asked

"Indeed but do not fear I will be with you" she said and now on my wrist is a pale blue star on a silver chain "Call my name and I will be with you, good luck my dear" she said before disappearing

"Star wait" I said but it was too late

I left the forest and went back to the palace with Avalon and Zhalia; we got everyone together

"I met Star and she said the only way to break my spell is if the Stars and the Casterwills be connected again, and that if I don't defeat the Blood Spiral within the next few days the world will cease to exist" I said

"What?" Everyone asked

"Why you?" Sophie asked

"I don't know she didn't tell me" I said

"We have to fight the Blood Spiral" Zhalia said

"We can do this guys" I said

"Wait how is the Spiral mark sill active?" Lok asked

"I don't know" I said "but I can ask Star"

"What?"

"Star I need your help" I said the star around my wrist began to glow

"What is it that you need?" Star asked

"How is the Spiral mark still active?" I asked

"There was one more betrayer known as Renee, a woman brought her out of the forest and she reactivated the mark" Star said

"Thank you Star" I said and she disappeared "Renee is back"

* * *

**Hey** **hope you liked R&R**

**Thanks people who have reviewed  
**

**ZhalM101 is out PEACE!  
**


	39. Adriane's Mission

**Hey Second to last chapter are you ready for this story to end? Well i ain't but i am and i am going to write a sequel so don't worry readers **

* * *

Chapter 39

Adriane's Mission

**Adriane's POV**

I feel scared, I feel horrible, I feel like a loser. It was only an hour ago when Star told me that I alone have to defeat Renee and the Spiral mark, there is no way I can do that, no way I can fight her, no way I can face her, she is the one who killed my ancestors, what if she kills me? All in all I am horrified, but of course I didn't let it show. Only four people could tell my mood and that's Zhalia, Nova, Lane, and Lucas, and I am not surprised one bit.

"Adriane we know your scared but don't worry you'll get through this" Lane said

"Scared is putting it easy. Horrified. Terrified are more words I would use!" I said loudly now alone with the people who know my fear the terror spilled out of me

"Adriane calm down we'll be with you the entire time" Lucas put his arm around me and I leaned on his shoulder

"You will never be alone, we are with you" Zhalia said

"Always and forever sis" Nova said

"We'll be with you" Lane said

"Man I love you guys" I said pulling them all in a hug '_they are the best friends and boyfriend I have ever had_' I thought

"We better train some more huh Adriane you still haven't told us everything about your spells" Zhalia said

"Alright let's go" I said grabbing Zhalia and Lane's arms we walked out to train

**Training hall of the palace**

Zhalia, Lane, and I trained with some of my family's spells still I couldn't concentrate I feel doubt

"Adriane are you ok?" Zhalia asked

"No, I feel to much doubt that I can do this" I said

"Adriane you can do this you are one of the strongest seekers I have ever met, you maybe the only one who can do this" Lane said

"Thanks but I still have my doubts" I said "If Renee can kill Star and Luna then she can do it to me as well"

"No she wont you have four things Star and Luna didn't have" Zhalia said I looked at her "Lane, Nova, Lucas, and me we'll be with you always no matter what"

"Thanks" I said smiling

"Remember Roo's song Keep Holding On, You're not alone Together we stand I'll be by you side you know I'll take you hand" Lane began to sing the song

"When it gets cold and it feels like the end there's no place to go you know I won't give in" Zhalia continued

"No I won't give in" I said

"Keep holding on Cause you know we'll make it through We'll make it through Just stay strong Cause you know I'm here for you I'm here for you There's nothing you can say Nothing you can do There's no other way When it comes to the truth So keep holding on Cause you know We'll make it through We'll make it through" we all sang

"So far away I wish you were here before it's too late this could all disappear" I sang on

"Before the doors close and it comes to an end with you by my side I will fight and defend" Zhalia sang

"I will fight and defend yeah, yeah" Lane sang

"Keep holding on Cause you know we'll make it through We'll make it through Just stay strong Cause you know I'm here for you I'm here for you There's nothing you can say Nothing you can do There's no other way When it comes to the truth So keep holding on Cause you know We'll make it through We'll make it through" we all sang

"Hear me when I say I say I believe" Lane sung

"Nothing's gonna change Nothing's gonna change destiny" Zhalia sung

"Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah" I sang

"La da, da, da La da, da, da La da, da, da, da Da, da, da, da Keep holding on Cause you know We'll make it through We'll make it through Just stay strong Cause you know I'm here for you I'm here for you There's nothing you can say Nothing you can do

There's no other way When it comes to the truth So keep holding on Cause you know We'll make it through We'll make it through Keep holding on Keep holding on There's nothing you can say Nothing you can do There's no other way When it comes to the truth So keep holding on Cause you know We'll make it through We'll make it through" we all finished the song and laughed

"Friends are forever and it'll be that way till the end of time" I said

"Always and forever" Lane said

"Yeah what she said" Zhalia said

"Come on let's get back to training" I said

"Alright we got Adriane back" Zhalia said putting her arm around me

"Yeah I'm back" I said with a smile

**Unknown Location**

**Blood Spiral Base **

This might be my last battle I reached in to my pocket and pulled out my amulets Saphia, Shadin, Cardigan, The Beast, and many others '_You can do this Adriane_'

"Would you like some help?" I turned around it was Corren

"Corren what are you doing here?" I asked

"Helping a friend, the Moon elves of Moonsgrove are on your side my dear friend" she said I saw at least two dozen maybe even more elves appear behind Corren including Dorran "I would like you to have this my friend" she said handing me this bracelet it was made of swirled metal and a small bulb in the middle

"What is it?" I asked

"Pull the bulb" she said I did as she said it turned it to an elven blade "Its name is _Siaden Lothorin_ or the ghost slayer, twist the bulb for it to turn back into its bracelet state"

"Thank you Corren" I said

"Of course _milno_" She said

"What does that mean?" I asked

"Friend" She said

"Hey need some extra help" Someone said it was Audrey and her band plus Jarred and his and Avalon

"From us of course too" I turn to see Montehue, Metz, Scarlet, the whole Huntik foundation

"We are so going to win this battle, and I will have revenge for my ancestors" I said

* * *

**Hey** ** thanks to all the reviewers** **and i hope to see you in the next story **

**Song of the day  
**

**_Sinead Within__ Temptation_  
**

**__****ZhalM101 is out PEACE! :)**


	40. The Final Battle

**Hey Guys last chapter sorry see you in the sequal **

* * *

Chapter 40

The Final Battle

**Adriane's POV**

I know I can do this I have my team, the foundation, two groups of magical creatures, a army of Moon Elves, and an elven blade I am ready for anything

"Everyone ready?" I asked

"Adriane" it was Lucas

"Yes" I said

"Be careful alright" he said

"I have to say the same for you as well" I said then he kissed me it took me off guard at first but I felt fine soon after

"Really be careful" He said leaning away from me

"Uh huh" I managed to mutter and I walk over to Zhalia we had planed to stick together for this mission for the spell in her wand

"Adriane the spell it's gone" she said

"What?" I said confused

"The spell on you it's gone" she said

"How?" I wondered aloud

"I don't know but it is, but are you ready to fight?" she asked

"As ready as I'll ever be" I said

"Let's go then" she said

"Everyone get to your places were moving out" I said we all got to are spots Zhalia and I in the front along with the rest of the team

"Let's go" I said we all ambushed the Blood Spiral

The battle is ruff so I call out my titans "Help me protect power bounded Legendary Titan of Honor Saphia, Be Silent power bounded Shadin" I called my two titans stood next to me I took out Ghost Slayer and said "Shadin, Saphia combined attack" I said all three of us attacked the Blood Spiral in perfect sync

That is until I heard someone scream it was Zhalia the Blood Spiral had pushed her back until she was about to fall off the cliff behind her I knocked out the Blood Spiral but she had fallen I grabbed her hand leaning over the cliff "Hold on Zhalia" I said

"Oh trust me I am" She said looking down I felt a pain run through me Saphia had been defeated that left Shadin I could feel her getting weaker and yet she still tried to protect me. I finally pulled Zhalia up I could see Shadin getting weaker

"Shadin return" I said but she didn't listen "Shadin Please" but it was to late I watched as the Shadin's amulet disintegrated in my hands, I started to cry "No Shadin" I said

"Adriane I'm so sorry" Zhalia said I didn't acknowledge that she was their

"Good Bye Shadin, Good Bye" I said through tears

"Look at that the little Star girl lost her titan" I her a Russian voice I looked up to see Rassimov then my sadness turned to shear anger

"Shadin was more that I titan she was my best friend" I said through clenched teeth I took out Ghost Slayer and attacked and eventually killed Rassimov tears still streaking my face

"Come on Adriane let's find Renee" Zhalia said putting her hand on my shoulder

"Right" I said "First avenge Shadin power bonded Legendary Titan of Honor Saphia, Cardigan, and The Beast"

"Let's go" Zhalia said "Fight for your lady Kilthane, Gareon, and King Basilisk"

We both charged for the spiral mark fighting Blood Spiral in the process "_Touchram_" Zhalia yelled

I felt a small tug on my shoulders I looked back and on my back were a set of pale blue and yellow wings

"_Raypulse_" I said I flew over to Zhalia she lifted her arms up and I picked her up we finally made it to the spiral mark

"Well, well, well if it isn't my old friend Star" Renee said standing in front of me

"I am not Star I am her descendent Adriane, and I am here to stop you" I said

"Her descendent, you sure do look like her same black hair, pale skin, red lips, and those pale blue eyes I could never forget them" Renee said

"My eyes are brown" I said

"No their not they are blue pale blue like my friend who stole my husband away from me" she said "I am going to kill you like I did her"

"I won't let you" I said Zhalia walked up to me I leaned over to her and said "Lets do my family's spell instead of the one you told me"

"Right" she said we both put are hands around the wand

"By the light of earth and dark descends should they return it all depends, when hands reach up to the darkened sky all evil shall die" we both said their was a bolt of magic and Renee way destroyed along with the spiral mark everyone on our side cheered

"We did it Zhalia" I said

"I know" She said

The others joined us

"You did it I knew you could" Lucas said hugging me

"But I lost Shadin" I said

"She would have wanted this" Lane said

"Still she was my FIRST titan I'll always miss her" I said

"Of course you will and nothing will replace her either" Lucas said

"She'll always be in your heart" Zhalia said

"You're right lets go home" I said as my wings disappeared and we left to go back to Vince

* * *

**So what did ya think**

**Song of the day**

**Rebirthing by: Skilet**

**i would like to thank **

**Jane Eyre0 for not only reviewing, but for helping me with my writers block, giving me ideas, and favoring + following my story **

**Brave Eagles for favoring + following my story **

**E (Anonymous reviewer) for reviewing**

**and to all of thoughs who have been with this story from the beginging**

**Adriane: See you in the sequal**

**Nova: See ya**

**Star: Good bye all**

**Me: See ya later **

**ZhalM101 is out PEACE!**


End file.
